Got To Get You Into My Life
by Juliet The Walrus
Summary: Que sucedería si jugando a la botella Rachel y Santana se besan. No significa mucho para la diva, que sigue enamorada de Finn Hudson. Pero en la latina desata sentimientos bastante profundos que al principio decide ocultar. Un beso; Amistad; Sentimientos; Desastre; Venganza; Seducción; Y ¿Amor?... PEZBERRY
1. Pilot

**PILOT**

**Santana's POV**

Gire la botella con el propósito de que apuntara a Brittany, extrañaba demasiado sus dulces besos de chica. Pero no, por supuesto que no apunto a Brittany, yo no tenía tanta suerte; en vez de eso el frente de la botella señalaba a Rachel "Man Hands" Berry.

Toda la habitación se quedo en silencio por un par de minutos, y antes de que yo pudiera negarme, Berry rompió el silencio: -Ven aquí Lopez; No es como si fuera a gustarme- sentencio riendo tontamente bajo los efectos del alcohol mientras se abalanzaba lentamente hacia mí, y puede apreciar como todo el mundo detrás de mí nos incitaba a continuar. Su cabellera despeinada caía desordenadamente sobre su frente, su maquillaje estaba prácticamente estropeado y su vestido arrugado se trepaba inocentemente sobre sus muslos.

Después de darle un trago a mi vaso de tequila esboce una sonrisa malévola –Por supuesto que no- coincidí. Como iba a ser posible que yo disfrutara un beso del Hobbit, eso seria demasiado improbable. –Pero estoy segura de que puedo hacer un mejor trabajo del que alguna vez ha hecho Frankenteen- asegure con superioridad.

Rachel humedeció sus labios, y después me di cuenta de que ya estábamos lo suficientemente cerca la una de la otra; distancia de beso. Y fue ella la que me atrajo a sus labios y me beso; al principio con movimientos inseguros pero después ambas lo convertimos en un beso apasionado y ansioso. Sus suaves labios se movían sobre los míos con una precisión casi exagerada, unos segundos después ella entre abrió su boca y supe que era una señal de su parte, sin vacilar ni un minuto introduje mi lengua a su boca mientras rozaba continuamente la suya, sentí como sonrió maliciosamente bajo mis labios y antes de separarnos por completo ella mordió levemente mi labio inferior.

Después nos alejamos en medio de los gritos de aliento de los demás. Rachel reía incontrolablemente mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida. Todos se fueron a otro lado para bailar un poco más antes de irse por completo.

Y yo… Yo me quede ahí. No fui capaz de reaccionar, no me levante del suelo, no deje de mirar a Rachel. Solamente me quede ahí sentada con el vaso de licor tambaleándose entre mis manos, con una sensación prácticamente desconocida para mí.

* * *

Hola! Este es mi primer Fic, y es PezBerry; Ojala les guste. Déjenme sus opiniones y sugerencias, escribiendo una Review, se los agradecería mucho. Y si ustedes quieren, subo el primer capitulo muy pronto. Saludos.


	2. I Kissed That Girl And I Like It?

**I KISSED THAT GIRL... AND I LIKED IT?**

Otra fiesta exclusivamente para los chicos del Glee Club; Esta vez en la casa de Rachel Berry. La música sonaba bastante alto, todo el mundo estaba bailoteando alrededor y el alcohol no podía quedar fuera. Todos los chicos estaban presentes.

**Santana Lopez** desde una esquina del sótano con un vaso de tequila, miraba con cierto resentimiento a Brittany que estaba sentada en el regazo de su novio. La latina aun no creía que la rubia la hubiera cambiado por Artie. Pero aunque le costara admitirlo sabía la razón por la cual lo había preferido a él. Ruedas por lo menos había sido honesto con Brittany, le había confesado que tenía sentimientos hacia ella; Santana no había sido capaz de decirle como se sentía, no había podido expresar sus sentimientos a la rubia sin darle importancia a lo que la demás gente dijera, y entonces la había perdido. Sí, seguían siendo amigas, pero no en la manera en que había sido, ya no había tardes calurosas llenas de besos y carisias entre ellas, no. Hablaban algunas veces, pero la rubia prefería pasar su tiempo libre rodando en la silla de Artie, que con la latina. Y la verdad aun la amaba, secretamente, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo. Por supuesto que sí, pero que podía hacer… Brittany ahora era propiedad de Artie, y aunque no le agradara mucho, la rubia parecía feliz con él.  
Su situación actual era realmente triste, ya no era la animadora caliente y popular que todos conocían, ahora estaba fuera de las Cheerios y tan solo pertenecía al Glee Club en donde cantaba los coros para la odiosa diva frustrada de Rachel Berry; y no podía dejar fuera el hecho de que estaba en una fiesta de coristas tremendamente aburrida. Y entonces sintió como si estuviera a punto de llorar de rabia; lo contuvo con bastante madurez, pero sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos húmedos mientras le daba un largo trago a su bebida.

**Brittany S. Pears **se había desecho de su camisa y había quedado tan solo en sostén; sentada sobre el regazo de **Artie Abrams **con sus brazos enredados alrededor del cuello de él, giraba sin parar con un enorme placer. Su novio reía incontrolablemente mientras la besaba ocasionalmente. Cuando tuvieron suficiente de tantas vueltas, la rubia se levanto y comenzó a bailar como una stripper para Artie, mientras él le lanzaba billetes y la animaba a continuar.

**Tina Cohen-Chang** y **Mike Chang** habían bailado descontroladamente por un rato y después tan solo se habían dedicado a besarse.

**Quinn Fabray **y **Lauren Zizes **estaban gritándole a **Noah Puckerman, **ambas le reclamaban un montón de cosas sin sentido, pero a él parecía no importarle.

**Kurt Hummel**, **Mercedes Jones **y** Sam Evans **se estaban riendo estúpidamente mientras tomaban shots de whisky sin parar.

**Rachel Berry **no se había alejado ni un momento de él; a decir verdad, el alcohol había sacado esa parte de la diva que era más una obsesión que una atracción hacia el mariscal de campo. Por mas que lo había intentado no había logrado sacarlo de su mente ni de su corazón, aun tenia sentimientos muy grandes hacia él y repentinamente sintió como si ese fuera el momento preciso para recuperar a su amado. Así que estaba tan cerca de él implorando por que bailaran juntos, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras recargaba su despeinada cabeza en el pecho de **Finn Hudson**, ciertamente él estaba muy incomodo, no había probado una gota de alcohol y solo podía ver que todo el mundo estaba sacando lo peor de si mismo. Intento con mucha paciencia explicarle a Rachel que los chicos alcoholizados siempre caen en algunos estereotipos; En su primera vez tomando alcohol, era justo que ella tuviera alguien para abrirle los ojos. Santana, la chica borracha a punto de llorar histéricamente; Brittany la chica que se convierte en una stripper cuanto esta ebria; Tina y Mike los amantes ebrios con la calentura hasta el cielo; Quinn y Lauren las chicas borrachas que desatan su ira sin ninguna razón; Y Kurt, Mercedes y Sam los chicos felices que quieren aumentar su nivel de alcohol sin detenerse. Pero ella no lo entendió, en realidad se molesto un poco cuando supo que su estereotipo era el de la chica necesitada…  
-¡¿Qué tipo de chica es esta?! ¡Huh!- espeto Rachel, mientras se levantaba tambaleándose y caminaba hacia el grupo de gente. – ¡Chicos!- grito llamando la atención de los demás. – ¡Vamos a girar la botella!- añadió con un tono de voz ligeramente distorsionado.

Los demás aclamaron y aplaudieron la idea, y se acercaron al centro del sótano formando un círculo; Incluso Finn, quien aun mantenía un gesto de desacuerdo en el rostro. Sam tomo una botella y la giro; los chicos animaban emocionados mientras el objeto giraba, y cuando se detuvo en frente de Mercedes hubo más gritos, palmadas y algunos _Uhh _en forma romántica. El chico rubio le lanzo una mirada a Mercedes y de un momento a otro estaban besándose, un beso largo y preciso. Después de separarse de Mercedes, Sam le dio la botella a Santana, ya que ella estaba a su lado.

La latina se iba a negar; girar la botella y besar a uno de los otros, no era algo que la entusiasmara demasiado, pero antes de que pudiera pasar la botella a alguien mas, sus ojos detectaron que del otro lado del círculo, justo enfrente de ella, estaba Brittany, y la rubia le lanzo una sonrisa tentadora; Simplemente no pudo resistirse. Giro la botella con el propósito de que apuntara a Brittany, extrañaba demasiado sus dulces besos de chica. Pero cuando se detuvo no apunto a Brittany; en vez de eso el frente de la botella señalaba a Rachel Berry. Toda la habitación se quedo en silencio por un par de minutos, y antes de que la latina pudiera negarse, Rachel rompió el silencio: -Ven aquí Lopez; No es como si fuera a gustarme- sentencio riendo tontamente bajo los efectos del alcohol mientras se abalanzaba lentamente hacia Santana; todo el mundo las incitaba a continuar. La cabellera despeinada de la diva caía desordenadamente sobre su frente, su maquillaje estaba prácticamente estropeado y su vestido arrugado se trepaba inocentemente sobre sus muslos. Después de que la latina bebiera un poco de su tequila esbozo una sonrisa malévola –Por supuesto que no- coincidió. Como iba a ser posible que ella disfrutara un beso de Rachel Berry, eso seria demasiado improbable. –Pero estoy segura de que puedo hacer un mejor trabajo del que alguna vez ha hecho Frankenteen- aseguro Santana con superioridad. Rachel humedeció sus labios, y después se acerco bastante a la otra chica, estaban lo suficientemente cerca la una de la otra; distancia de beso. Y fue Rachel la que atrajo a la latina a sus labios y la beso; al principio con movimientos inseguros pero después ambas lo convirtieron en un beso apasionado y ansioso. Los labios de la diva se movían sobre los de Santana con una precisión casi exagerada, unos segundos después Rachel entre abrió su boca y la latina supo que era una señal de su parte, sin vacilar ni un minuto introdujo su lengua en la boca de Rachel mientras ambas se rozaban continuamente, Rachel sonrió maliciosamente bajo los labios de la latina y antes de separarnos por completo mordió levemente el labio inferior de Santana.

Después se alejaron en medio de los gritos de aliento de los demás. Rachel reía incontrolablemente mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida. Todos se fueron a otro lado para bailar un poco más antes de irse por completo. Y Santana… Santana se quedo ahí. No fue capaz de moverse, no se levanto del suelo y no dejo de mirar a Rachel. Solo se quedo ahí, con el vaso de licor tambaleándose entre sus manos y con una sensación totalmente desconocida.

Después de un rato la mitad de los chicos ya se había ida a casa. Los únicos ahí eran Kurt, Finn, Brittany, Santana y obviamente Rachel. La latina continuaba sentada en el mismo sitio en que se había quedado después del beso con Rachel, las piernas empezaban a entumírsele, pero no podía levantarse. Puso de escusa la considerablemente alta cantidad de alcohol que había bebido. Pero ella sabía que esa no era la razón; Eso beso realmente la había revolucionado y no en una forma que le gustara admitir. Era Rachel Berry, la chica de quien se había burlado durante todo ese tiempo, la misma chica que le resultaba terriblemente odiosa y ahora repentinamente, después del beso, Santana incluso podía decir que Rachel era atractiva. No era esa la forma en que debía de pensar del Hobbit; momentos antes estaba segura de que Brittany iba a ser su amor platónico durante toda la eternidad, pero esa idea había desaparecido al momento en que los suaves labios de Rachel Berry habían estampado con los suyos. Santana suspiro horrorizada; pero después de pensarlo un poco mas se dijo a si misma que cualquier sensación agradable que hubiera sentido al besar a Rachel era provocada por los litros de alcohol que había tomado, no había otra razón; Ella, como siempre, era demasiado obstinada para pensar que las sensaciones del beso eran genuinas, reales y que si no lo aclaraba pronto se convertirían en sentimientos. Su mirada cayo en su vaso, que contenía un único trago y antes de tomarlo de golpe, se humedeció los labios lentamente, encontrado el labial y el whisky que los labios de Rachel habían dejado sobre los suyos, y una poco de culpa la absorbió cuando se encontró a si misma sonriendo ante el recuerdo del beso. Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando una mano se poso en su hombro.

-Hola- canturreo Brittany con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se sentaba al lado de la latina.

-Hey Britts ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Bien… El piso no deja de moverse; pero esta bien, es divertido- respondió la rubia mientras se encogía de hombros.

Santana rio torpemente ante la expresión de Brittany-Es tarde… ¿Te llevo a tu casa?- pregunto la latina, mientras se levantaba del suelo; después miro a Brittany y le extendió su mano para que ella también se levantara.

-Sip… Necesito que me lleves- informo Brittany mientras apretaba la mano de Santana. –Pero no a mi casa- añadió, poniendo su mano libre en el cuello de la latina. –Estaba pensando en… bueno… ya sabes… tu y yo en tu recamara-

Santana miro a la rubia sorprendida; le acababa de sugerir que fueran a su casa y lo hicieran, así le pareció. –Pe… pero yo… bueno yo creí que tu y Artie…- la latina dejo la frase sin terminar.

-¿Quién es Artie?- pregunto Brittany con el ceño fruncido. Santana suspiro exasperada. Pero era eso lo que quería hacer, estar con Brittany en su recamara, obtener algo de besos de chica y con suerte algo mas. Sonaba bien, y justo cuando estaba apunto de pasar una de sus manos por la cadera de la rubia para que ambas partieran a su casa, y de esa manera obtener lo que tanto deseaba, escucho la voz de Rachel al fondo del sótano.

La diva hubiera estado prácticamente en el suelo si Finn no la estuviera sosteniendo de la cadera y si ella no tuviera su brazo alrededor de cuello de él; Rachel murmuraba cosas inentendibles y después tenia largos periodos de risa, ganándose así la mirada de todos los que estaban cerca. Santana no fue la excepción, miro a la diva, que estaba sentada en el sofá del sótano despidiéndose de Finn y de Kurt y como era usual, riendo atolondradamente; Una punzada de culpa asalto a la latina, cuando sus ojos miraron directamente los labios de Rachel, sus suaves y besables labios carmín. S

antana se mordió el labio antes de sentir que Brittany la jalaba hacia la puerta. -Vamos San- susurro en el oído de la latina; pero extrañamente para ella, eso no se sintió bien, el aliento de la rubia rozando su lóbulo no le provoco una sensación agradable. _Si Rachel lo hubiera hecho, se sentiría jodidamente bien _pensó Santana horrorizada mirando con mas atención a la diva, que prácticamente estaba dormida en el sillón. –

Ok Vamos- murmuro la latina regresando su atención a Brittany. –Pero va a estar mejor si te dejo en tu casa- añadió mirando de reojo a Rachel.

–Quiero ir a tu casa San… a tu cuarto, a tu cama- lloriqueo la rubia, que era arrastrada por la latina hacia donde Rachel estaba.

-No… No Britt, no es buena idea- aclaro Santana mirándola con remordimiento. –Ven vamos a despedirnos de Rachel y después te llevare en tu casa ¿De acuerdo?- Brittany asintió sin muchas ganas.

Ambas se acercaron a la diva. –Ra… Rachel- dijo Santana, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Rachel y la sacudía un poco. Ella se despertó de golpe.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!- exclamo exaltada mientras se incorporaba. –Oh…- añadió cuando vio a las dos chicas en frente de ella. -¿Qué sucede?- canturreo esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Nos vamos- informo la latina. Brittany asintió efusivamente.

-Sí… Pero déjame decirte algo Rach- dijo Brittany señalando a Rachel. – ¡Fue una fiesta asombroooosa!- Rachel rio tontamente ante el comentario.

Ahora… ¿Dónde esta tu baño?- pregunto la rubia rápidamente. –Realmente tengo que usarlo-

Rachel no podía recordar donde estaba su propio baño; frunció el ceño y lo pensó un poco más, después dijo: -¡Cierto! Esta Arriba, la segunda puerta del pasillo-

-Genial. Vamos San- dijo Brittany jalando a la latina.

-No…Te veo arriba- declaro Santana soltando la mano de la rubia.

-Ok… Adiós Rachel- dirigió un gesto con su mano a la diva. Rachel respondió con una sonrisa y un _Nos vemos _casi inentendible.

Ella y Santana vieron que Brittany subía las escaleras y desaparecía. Un silencio incomodo se formo durante unos segundos, pero entonces Santana dijo:  
-Supongo que nos veremos luego Berry- mojo ligeramente sus labios al notar que el vestido de Rachel estaba completamente arriba y se podía notar parte de su ropa interior.

-Esconde esa lengua Lopez- sentencio Rachel con un brillo en los ojos. -Haces que la desee humedeciendo otra parte- Santana abrió la boca sorprendida y sintió que su lengua se secaba completamente ante el deseo de averiguar de cual parte exactamente hablaba la diva. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Brittany la llamo desde arriba con un _Vamos San; estoy esperando,_ y le pareció mejor dejar el sótano sin decir nada mas.

* * *

N/A: Hola. Antes que nada, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS (; Gran parte de mi inspiración se dispara por eso… Ahora, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo (: Espero les guste. Dejen en una review sus opiniones y sus sugerencias. Yo los leo luego.


	3. Forgotten

**FORGOTTEN**

El fin de semana después de la fiesta se había ido. Era un nuevo día en McKinley y como era de esperarse, todos los chicos de New Directions tenían terribles resacas, estaban malhumorados, prestaban poca atención a sus clases y llevaban lentes obscuros puestos de manera fija.

Había terminado la penúltima clase; Rachel estaba en frente de su casillero, con una mano guardaba un par de libros y con la otra restregaba su nuca con fuerza, en un intento de aligerar el dolor. Para ella había quedado bastante claro: esa era la primera y la última vez que tomaba alcohol.

Después de despertarse en el suelo de su sótano, con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, con los ojos terriblemente hinchados y sin recordar nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, era bastante comprensible que no quisiera saber nada del alcohol en un buen tiempo.

Sin embargo ese día podía hacer una excepción, en algún lugar había leído que la resaca y los síntomas de una borrachera se iban con un poco mas de alcohol; así que le dio un trago al Bloody Mary que había en su termo rosa antes de cerrar su casillero y encaminarse a su próxima clase.

A unos metros de distancia, estaba Santana; también enfrente de su casillero y también guardando algunas cosas y sacando otras, pero inconscientemente miraba a Rachel. Cuando la diva se perdió en el pasillo, Santana suspiro. A lo largo del fin de semana su mente no se había separado de dos pensamientos en concreto. Primero las palabras de Rachel antes de que ella y Brittany se fueran; y Segundo los labios de la diva recorriendo los suyos. Había, claro, otros pensamientos secundarios, como el olor a rosas que Rachel emanaba, su risa distorsionada sonando alrededor del sótano y la forma en que su vestido la dejaba prácticamente desnuda en ciertas ocasiones.

Había intentado de todas las maneras existentes borrar esas imágenes de Rachel de su mente, pero no le había sido posible. ¿Por qué? Bueno Santana no lo sabía. No podía estar más confundida; las cosas estaban bastante claras antes de la fiesta, antes del beso, pero ahora todo parecía borroso. Se suponía que la latina amaba a Brittany, que nunca iban a poder estar juntas porque la rubia estaba con Artie, y que solo la amaría en secreto, como lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo. Después de eso estaba el hecho de que Rachel Berry era la persona más odiosa que ella hubiera conocido jamás. El Hobbit solo tenía amor propio, era egoísta y poco agradable; tal vez tenía talento, pero su molesta obsesión de siempre tener la razón, la convertía en alguien insoportable.

Pero ahora, después de la fiesta, después del beso, Santana se sentía… ¿Atraída hacia Rachel? ¡No! Por supuesto que no; Eso no era posible; El simple hecho de escucharla hablar la revolvía el estomago; Rachel y ella no simpatizaban. Y Santana supuso que tan solo estaba cegada momentáneamente, por el beso que compartieron bajo los efectos del alcohol. Seguramente cuando se encontrara con ella en la sala del coro y la escuchara hablar de temas estúpidos, expresar sus sentimientos hacia Frankenteen con canciones dramáticas, defender sus solos y apoderarse del Glee Club, su supuesta atracción se desvanecería y todo volvería a ser igual. Aunque la latina sabia que si existiera la minina oportunidad de volver a besar a la diva, la aprovecharía; la besaría de nuevo; claro, solo para probarse a si misma que no tenia ninguna ¿Atracción? Ni ningún ¿Sentimiento? Hacia Rachel.

Santana cerró su casillero de un golpe y apartando los pensamientos que involucraban a Rachel y las agradables sensaciones que le provocaban, se fue hacia su salón de clases.

Finalmente se presento la última clase. Los chicos de New Directions entraron un por uno al salón de música. Rachel había sido la primera en entrar, se sentó en un esquina del salón y comenzó a analizar, debajo de sus lentes negros, unas partituras de música, planeando su próximo solo.

-¡Hola!- exclamo alguien con bastante ánimo en frente de ella. La diva no estaba preparada para escuchar a alguien gritar, así que la exclamación le provoco un leve aturdimiento. Lentamente levanto la mirada y se encontró con Finn.

-Hola- dijo sin mucho animo; intento esbozar una sonrisa, pero lucio mas como una mueca. Finn se sentó en el asiento que estaba a su lado.

-Veo que tú tampoco estas muy bien-

-Para nada- confirmo la castaña mientras negaba con la cabeza. Finn soltó una pequeña risa. –No te rías; Te parece divertido porque tú no bebiste alcohol, pero si lo hubiera hecho y tuvieras todos estos síntomas estarías tan mal como yo o peor-

-Supongo; Pero fue muy divertido… en especial la parte en que me abrasaste, me pediste que bailáramos y me dijiste que me amabas- dijo él conteniendo una carcajada.

Rachel soltó un gruñido mientras tapaba su cara con las partituras. –Lo siento, lo siento mucho- comenzó a decir avergonzada. –No estaba muy consiente de lo que estaba haciendo… realmente lo siento- lentamente descubrió su cara y se encontró con la mirada divertida de Finn.

-Esta bien; Lo comprendo-

Rachel negó con la cabeza. –Esa fue la primera y la última vez que el alcohol y yo nos relacionamos. Tal vez no recuerdo ni la mitad de las cosas que pasaron, pero estoy segura de que lucia como una loca, ese es un hecho- Finn rio con mas fuerza.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón- coincidió. –Y solo para tu información, ya que tal vez no lo recuerdes, la parte favorita de todos fue tú beso con Santana-

La diva abrió la boca y puso sus manos sobre su cara para ocultar el color rojo de sus mejillas. _¡Dios! Realmente la bese_pensó asustada. Durante el fin de semana había tenido un Flash Back con respecto a ella y Santana besándose. Pero era imposible que ella y Santana se hubieran besado; ni en su peor pesadilla se le hubiera ocurrido eso. No parecía real. Lo único que parecía real era la lengua de la latina recorriendo su boca de una forma indescriptible… –No puedo creer que eso realmente halla pasado. Quiero decir estuve pensando en ello, pero jamás creí que realmente hubiera pasado; Estoy realmente avergonzada de mi comportamiento- dijo dramáticamente.

-Esta bien Rach; todos no comportamos de forma parecida en nuestra primera experiencia con el alcohol, es algo que sucede- dijo Finn en forma de consuelo.

La diva solo suspiro fastidiada consigo misma. Ambos continuaron con su conversación en la orilla del salón. Y después de unos segundos los demás chicos fueron llegando, cada uno de ellos sin ningún ánimo, ocultando sus ojos debajo de las gafas negras y suspirando ante la resaca.

Santana también llego al salón; e involuntariamente su mirada comenzó a recorrer toda la sala hasta que sus ojos encontraron a Rachel. Pero al encontrarla se llevo una desagradable sorpresa_*Rachel y Frankenteen*_pensó agobiada; la mandíbula se le endureció, y mientras se dirigía a su asiento les hecho una mirada de muerte. ¿Por qué estaban juntos? ¿Por qué estaban hablando? Y ¿Por qué se estaban riendo? Esas no eran el tipo de cosas que tenían que estar pasando; Finn y Rachel había terminado su relación de una manera dolorosa, se suponía que tenían que estar molestos el uno con el otro, no tenían que estar hablando y riendo tontamente como amigos… _¿O Algo mas que amigos?_Pensó la latina aun más furiosa. Durante la fiesta habían estado demasiado juntos, era posible que estuvieran en una relación de nuevo. _*¿Y a ti que te importa?*_se pregunto a si misma con la intención de dirigir sus pensamiento a otro asunto.

-¡Hola chicos!- exclamo el Sr. Schuester mientras entraba al aula. Los chicos saludaron sin ganas. El profesor se acerco al pizarrón y comenzó a escribir algo, como era usual, cuando él se separo de la pizarra, los chicos pudieron leer: "Duetos"

Todos en la sala comenzaron a murmurar y fue el Sr. Shue quien tomo la palabra.  
-De acuerdo, Las nacionales están muy cerca, tenemos casi todo lo necesario para ganar… Excepto algo, he estado notando que entre ustedes no hay mucha comunicación, no hay suficiente confianza… Siempre están esos pequeños grupos de personas que dividen al resto y después de todo somos un equipo, todos juntos, y sin esas cualidades un equipo no funciona. Por eso es que esta semana he decidido que vamos ha hacer duetos- Los chicos compartieron miradas confundidos. –Sé que hemos hecho duetos antes. Pero esta vez, yo mismo he elegido las parejas según mi criterio y la falta de comunicación entre algunos de ustedes. No habrá cambios, no importa cual sea su pareja, todos trabajaran en un dueto sin protestas. Y como es usual habrá un premio…- Los chicos se quedaron callados un momento esperando por la sorpresa y El Sr. Shue dijo con una sonrisa: -Breadstix- todos gritaron y animaron emocionados. –Una cena con todo pagado para los dos ganadores- informo. Después tomo una lista con los nombres de las parejas y antes de comenzar a leerla dijo: -Recuerden que todo esta en la comunicación y en la confianza-

Todos estaban muy nervioso, después de todo harían un dueto con alguien con quien no tenían una relación realmente buena… Y eso podría dificultar lo de ganar. Todos querían ganar.

-Ahora… nombrare las parejas en el orden en que tendrán que presentar su dueto, ¿De acuerdo?- todos asintieron lentamente mirándose unos a otros.

–Primera: Brittany y Finn; Segunda: Quinn y Tina; Tercera: Mike y Artie; Cuarta: Sam y Kurt;- cada pareja que era nombrada por el Sr. Shue le revolvía mas el estomago a Santana… Ya era bastante obvio. Pero la idea aun la horrorizaba, no lo creía posible. _¡Maldito Karma!_Pensó molesta.–Quinta: Mercedes y Lauren; Sexta y Ultima: Rachel y Santana- y así termino el Sr. Shue.

Cuando Rachel y Santana escucharon sus nombres intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa y se limitaron a ignorarse inmediatamente después.

Era difícil para ambas. Nunca había tenido una buena relación; en verdad nunca habían tenido una relación por completo, apenas y se hablaban, y cuando lo hacían solo era para insultarse la una a la otra. Después del beso, todo se complicaba más; especialmente para Santana que cuando veía a Rachel su mirada se enfocaba en los labios de la diva. Iba a ser muy difícil.

* * *

N/A: Hola C: Me da mucho gusto que les este gustando; Agradezco mucho sus reviews. Sepan que todo lo que escribo esta inspirado en ustedes (; Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste. Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones en una review. Yo actualizo lo más pronto posible. Nos leemos.


	4. Rehearsal At Your House

**REHERSAL AT YOUR HOUSE**

El salón se fue vaciando poco a poco hasta que las únicas dentro fueron Santana y Rachel. La latina guardaba apresuradamente sus cosas para así poder salir lo más pronto posible de ahí y evitar a Rachel. Hablar con ella no sonaba como algo bueno. Pero la diva se acerco apresuradamente a Santana con el propósito de conversar con ella acerca del dueto; tal vez la idea de cantar con la latina no la agradaba mucho, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder la competencia.

-Santana…- murmuro Rachel; La latina se giro nerviosamente para encontrarse con la diva a su lado. Rachel la miraba con curiosidad mientras movía sus dedos alrededor del cuaderno recargado en su pecho.

-¿Qué quieres Berry?- pregunto Santana despectivamente. –Y no comiences a hablar del dueto… Porque eso no va a pasar- añadió lanzándole una mirada de odio a la diva.

-Sí va a pasar, Santana- aseguro Rachel mientras asentía efusivamente con la cabeza. –Es imposible que yo no participe en esa competencia; Tengo que ganar-

-¡Agh!- gruño Santana asqueada. -Siempre pensando solamente en tu jodida cabecita castaña Berry…- espeto la latina poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Déjalo ir, porque yo no voy a cantar contigo- inclino un poco la cabeza e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras se daba la vuelta con el propósito de irse.

-¡Espera, Santana!- solicito Rachel mientras daba un paso hacia enfrente y tomaba suavemente la muñeca de Santana.

La latina se giro para mirar a Rachel; E inmediatamente se soltó de un tirón de la mano de la diva. -¡¿Qué?!- pregunto ligeramente aturdida ante la sensación de la mano de Rachel rodeando su muñeca.

-Tenemos que hacer esto- murmuro de la forma mas convincente que pudo.

-¡No! No es una buena idea- dijo Santana, esquivando la mirada chocolate de Rachel. –No quiero cantar contigo, Hobbit-

-Escucha- comenzó a decir Rachel con la mirada clavada en la latina. –Sé que no tenemos una buena relación… En realidad no creo que tengamos una relación- apretó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. –Pero eso no importa… Porque de eso se trata esta lección; De la comunicación y la confianza. Por lo menos deberíamos intentarlo-

Santana había terminado pérdida en la mirada marrón de la diva y cuando noto que esta había terminado de hablar suspiro nerviosamente. –Su… Supongo que deberíamos- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo; Cantar con Rachel podía terminar desatando sentimientos aun mas obscuros, y la latina lo sabia. Rachel sonrió levemente al escuchar las palabras de Santana –Pero hay un par de condiciones- dijo la latina volviendo a si misma. La diva puso atención. –Cantaremos algo que ambas escojamos- Rachel asintió. –Voy a tener más protagonismo que tú- La diva frunció el ceño. –Parte iguales- dijo Santana comprensivamente. –Debes permanecer callada durante los ensayos- Rachel puso los ojos en blanco. –Y si ganamos, yo me quedo con la cena en Breadstix-

-Puedes quedártela; No es que me importe mucho Breadstix- confeso Rachel con indiferencia.

Santana soltó un bufido. -Y nada de: *_Esconde esa lengua Lopez; Haces que la desee humedeciendo otra parte*_ ¡Por favor!- dijo santana pausadamente. –Ese tipo de palabras lo hacen más confuso, difícil y repugnante para mí-

Rachel entrecerró los ojos confundida. -¿Qué es lo que eso quiere decir?- pregunto sin la mas mínima idea de a que se refería Santana.

-Uh… ¿La fiesta?- dijo la latina en forma de pista.

-¿Fue esa una conversación entre Brittany y tú? Porque a decir verdad no lo recuerdo; No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso en la fiesta- dijo Rachel negando lentamente con la cabeza. *_Recuerdo el beso*_se corrigió internamente y sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían un poco.

-Oh- murmuro Santana arrepentida de haberlo mencionado. –No, no es nada; Solo olvídalo ¿De acuerdo?- Rachel asintió con incertidumbre. Ambas guardaron silencio durante unos incómodos minutos; hasta que Rachel rompió el hielo.

-Así que… sí vamos ha hacer el dueto ¿Cierto?-

-Tenemos que hacerlo- respondió Santana con un gesto de desagrado.

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir la diva inquietamente. –Supongo que tenemos que reunirnos en algún lugar para discutir que canción cantaremos; y para ensayar, por supuesto-

Santana miro a Rachel nerviosa. A la latina le había sonado de forma muy intima la frase:_*Reunirnos en algún lugar*_ y eso no era algo de lo que pudiera estar orgullosa. –Pues mi casa no esta disponible- dijo a la defensiva.

-Pero la mía sí- aclaro Rachel rápidamente. –Como sabes mis padres no están en casa; Y no haremos nada mas que ensayar… Puedes ir, si quieres-

Santana trago saliva a apresuradamente mientras sentía el rojo de sus mejillas. A su gusto la conversación se estaba tornando muy personal. Y de forma involuntaria Santana se imagino a Rachel y a ella haciendo algo más que ensayar. –Sí… sí- balbuceo la latina intentado sonar amenazante, pero solo consiguió lucir asustada. -¿A que hora?-

-¿Esta bien a las seis?- pregunto la diva. Santana asintió. –De acuerdo… Te veo ahí- añadió Rachel mientras daba un para de pasos hacia la salida.

-Nos vemos- murmuro Santana, sin perder de vista a Rachel. En realidad la estaba mirando con demasiada atención. Y después la diva salió del salón, dejando a la latina sola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Santana sabia que no era una buena idea ir a la casa del Hobbit. Tenía un presentimiento negativo al respecto; Y aun después de analizar el asunto durante toda la tarde, no sabia que era lo que le asustaba tanto de ir a ensayar con Rachel. Le pasó por la cabeza la idea de no ir; pero había dicho que iría y resultaría bastante descortés el no presentarse. _*Desde cuando te importa tanto el hecho de ser descortés o no* _le grito su subconsciente en forma de reproche. No era que le importara; pero entre mas rápido organizaran lo del dueto, mas rápido dejarían de verse. Así que después de retocar su maquillaje, cepillar su cabello y echarle una última mirada al espejo que tenia enfrente, salió a la calle con rumbo a la casa de Rachel; en realidad vivían muy cerca la una de la otra, y la latina podía irse a pie. Llamo a la puerta un par de veces y antes de que golpeara una vez mas, Rachel Berry apareció detrás de la puerta.

-Hola- murmuro la diva con una media sonrisa.

Santana hizo una mueca en forma de saludo. –Rupaul- agrego con indiferencia.

–Entra- añadió Rachel mientras abría un poco más la puerta; La latina dio un paso hacia adentro. La casa de los Berry era muy grande. Dos plantas y el sótano; Cuatro cuartos en la panta baja: La sala de estar, la cocina, el comedor y el pequeño cuarto designado a las bebidas. Todas las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros y de diferentes adornos vistosos. La diva se encamino al frente y guio a Santana hacia lo que parecía ser la sala de estar. Las paredes eran de color beige con un estampado delicado, en el centro había tres sillones, uno largo, uno individual y uno para dos personas, de satín rojo que hacían juego y rodeaban una pequeña mesa de café; Más cuadros y adornos, algunas plantas e incluso un reloj enorme que hacia un molesto sonido cada que pasaba un segundo.

-Tienes una casa enorme, Berry- dijo al fin Santana, cuando se quedaron el completo silencio.

-Bueno… Supongo- dijo Rachel. –Mis padres han trabajado duro por todo esto- aclaro orgullosamente. Santana puso los ojos en blanco con desdén. Y se sobrevino un nuevo, y más largo silencio. Rachel se movió incomoda a lo largo de la sala hasta que se sentó en el sillón individual de satín. -¿Lista para comenzar a ensayar?- pregunto nerviosamente con el propósito de distraerse a si misma de la mirada voraz que Santana le echaba. Y funciono.

-¡Claro que sí!- sentencio la latina cortantemente. –Viene hasta aquí para eso… ¿No, Hobbit?- pregunto mirando con una ceja levantada a la diva, que estaba ligeramente asustada.

-Sí- coincido Rachel lentamente. –Así que… ¿Pensaste en alguna canción?-

Santana la miro aun con más recelo. -¿Por qué desperdiciaría mi tiempo libre pensando en una canción para cantar contigo, Yentl? ¡Eso seria estúpido!- La latina realmente lucia peligrosa.

Rachel se encogió más en el sillón y pensó que intentar hacer un dueto con Santana iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado. Recordó lo agresiva que podía llegar a ser la latina.

-Lo siento…- comenzó a decir Rachel nerviosamente. –Yo… Yo solo estoy intentado que esto funcione; Y tú solo estas gritándome y diciéndome apodos…- La diva sonaba alterada. –No puedo creer que pensé que esto funcionaria. Que tú intentarías ser amable y que terminaríamos de armar este estúpido un dueto; solo por cortesía, o tal vez solo por ganar una jodida cena en Breadstix…- Rachel estaba realmente molesta. Tenía los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido.

Santana reacciono… ¡Dios! se estaba portando como una idiota. ¿Cuánto veces le había gritado? ¿Cuántos apodos diferentes le había dicho? ¿Cuántas miradas de reproche le había mandado? Santana suspiro pesadamente. Realmente estaba muy nerviosa; realmente no sabia como reaccionar enfrente de Rachel; y realmente había reaccionado así para evitar cualquier contacto ligeramente amistoso que pudieran compartir. Quería que Rachel estuviera segura de lo mucho que la odiaba, aunque la misma Santana no sabia si realmente la odiaba. La diva ni siquiera había abierto su boca para decir alguno de sus comentarios ególatras, y Santana ya le había echado una soga al cuello sin motivo.

-Supongo que tú y yo no somos nada compatibles… Pero no importa; Al diablo el dueto- dijo Rachel con la mirada clavada en el suelo. –Lo mejor es que te vayas…- añadió impasible. Santana se mordió el labio avergonzada y apresuradamente paso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. *_Tienes que arreglarlo*_se dijo a si misma sin muchas ganas.

-Rachel…- comenzó a decir con un hilo de voz. –Lo siento; Sé que no estoy siendo muy amable, en realidad me estoy comportando como una imbécil. Pero realmente lo siento- la diva aparto los ojos del suelo y miro a Santana con curiosidad. –Estoy algo ansiosa-nerviosa, y mis nervios me están controlando, y estoy siendo agresiva e intolerante… Perdona – concluyo la latina, con una mirada sincera dirigida a la castaña.

Rachel tomo aire lentamente. –Esta bien; Supongo que yo tampoco estoy siendo muy agradable-

Santana negó con la cabeza. –Soy solo yo; Soy yo la que esta siendo una idiota… Tú estas siendo tremendamente…. amable- _ *Encantadora*_pensó discretamente.

La diva encogió los hombros. –Realmente quiero tratar; He pensado en lo que el Sr. Shue dijo y creo que tiene razón, somos un equipo y tenemos que convertirnos en eso… en un equipo de verdad. Sin enemistades ni nada de eso ¿Cierto?-

Santana asintió mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Escuchar a Rachel hablando de esa forma la llenaba de una emoción inexplicable. –Tienes razón. Así que… Canciones para cantar juntas ¿Cierto?- Rachel rio en lo bajo y asintió.

* * *

**Hola (: Perdón por tardar un poco en actualizar… He estado ocupada S: Gracias, como siempre por leer y por comentar :D Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo; Espero les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones o sugerencias en una review. Nos Leemos luego BYE! **


	5. Fear

**FEAR**

-¿Alguna idea?- pregunto la latina con la cabeza inclinada mientras se encaminaba a uno de los sillones.

-Realmente no- reconoció Rachel sacudiendo la cabeza.

Santana se sentó en el sofá con la mirada perdida. –Debe de haber mas de una canción que tú y yo podamos cantar- dijo en voz baja mientras pensaba en las distintas canciones que ella y Rachel podían hacer. _*Nada romántico*_se dijo a sí misma amenazante.

-Tal vez deberíamos hacer alguna canción de un musical…-Propuso la diva indecisa. -¡Sí! ¡Voy a brillar como una estrella de Broadway!- añadió emocionada mientras saltaba levemente sobre el sillón. Inmediatamente después de oír eso, Santana dirigió una mirada fulminante hacia Rachel.

-Dije que iba a tratar, Berry… Pero si abres tu boca para escupir tus comentarios ególatras, ¡Me largo!... Ahora, te recuerdo un par de mis reglas originales: Primero- dijo levantando un dedo. –No se supone que hables- Rachel frunció el ceño molesta. –Solo no digas estupideces. Y segundo- levanto otro dedo. -Haremos una canción en la que ambas sobresalgamos-

La diva bajo la mirada arrepentida. –Tienes razón… Algo que nos haga brillar a ambas- dijo con un suspiro. –Pero, honestamente, no veo muchas opciones-

-Yo tampoco- dijo la latina decepcionada de si misma. Habían pasado un par de opciones por su cabeza, pero por alguna razón eran canciones de amor. –Supongo que alguna canción clásica estaría bien- propuso sin muchos ánimos.

-Tal vez… Desde que descartaste las canciones de musicales, una canción clásica puede ser la mejor opción- dijo Rachel mientras jugueteaba con un cojín.

-¡No descarte las canciones de los musicales!- exclamo Santana algo alterada. –Solo quiero que cantemos algo lo suficientemente bueno para ambas-

-¿Así que Broadway sigue en pie?- pregunto la diva con una enorme sonrisa mientras levantaba la mirada y veía a la latina.

-Creo que podríamos negociar algo- dijo Santana encogiéndose de hombros. –Pero mas vale que lo negociemos rápido… Sugiéreme algo, Berry- solicito Santana con un tono de voz ligeramente provocativo; mientras se acomodaba en el sillón con una pierna cruzada, ambas manos sobre su regazo y la mirada clavada en la diva de una forma intimidante. Su larga cabellera negra le caía alrededor de los hombros, su espalda recta la hacia parecer un poco mas amenazante y sus labios rojos brillaban al contraste de la luz.

Y a decir verdad la posición de la latina le provoco una oleada de calor a Rachel. -No… No… No lo… lo… se… No lo se- balbuceo la castaña tontamente mientras que de forma conscientemente miraba los labios de Santana. La latina se percato de que la mirada de Rachel estaba posada sobre su boca y se movió incómodamente en su asiento.  
-¡Tenemos que encontrar una canción ya!- exclamo Santana rápidamente mientras evitaba mirar a la diva.

-Lo se- murmuro la diva apartando, también, su mirada de la latina. –Pero en verdad no puedo pensar en nada… Apenas y te conozco, además tú y yo no tenemos nada en común y realmente no se que canción deberíamos cantar-

-Tienes razón…- dijo Santana, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. –Apestamos como pareja; No somos compatibles- añadió soltando un profundo suspiro.

-Tal vez no- coincidió Rachel. –Pero tenemos que sacar este dueto adelante ¿Cierto?... No importa que apestemos como pareja; Tenemos que pararnos y cantar una canción para demostrar que los opuestos no son inservibles juntos- añadió la diva buscando son la mirada los ojos de la latina.

-Bueno sí…- dijo Santana mirando a Rachel. -Además realmente quiero ganar esa cena en Breadstix-

-Con un poco de suerte tal vez ganemos- dijo la diva en forma de consuelo.

-Sí… pero además de un poco de suerte, necesitamos una buena canción; Y no la tenemos- replico Santana fastidiada.

-Aun no…- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa. Se levanto del sillón individual y se acerco al lugar donde la latina estaba sentada. Y después de echarle una mirada cómplice a Santana se sentó a su lado mientras clavaba sus ojos chocolate en la latina.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo, Berry?!- pregunto Santana exaltada.

-Voy a intentar algo…- respondió Rachel lentamente y después de pasar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja suspiro pesadamente. _*Ahora ella va a besarte*_ pensó Santana amargamente emocionada, conteniendo la respiración tensamente y sin despegar su mirada de Rachel. –Voy a hablar contigo… realmente hablaremos- dijo la diva pausadamente. La latina soltó todo el aire que había mantenido dentro y se relajo visiblemente sobre el sillón. _*Solo va a hablar contigo… Puedes manejar eso*_se dijo a si misma de forma positiva. –Tenemos que encontrar una canción que exprese exactamente quienes somos y como nos sentimos… Pero a decir vedad ni tu sabes quien soy yo, ni yo se quien eres tú, realmente, quiero decir, internamente. Así que creo que deberíamos ver a través de la otra…- añadió Rachel.

-¿Y como haremos eso?- pregunto Santana nerviosamente.

-Primero deberíamos decirnos la opinión que tenemos de la otra, tanto lo negativo como lo positivo… Tú primero- dijo la diva hábilmente señalando a Santana.  
-¡No! ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo primero?- pregunto la latina con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Porque fue mi idea- dijo Rachel decidida.

Santana soltó un bufido. –De acuerdo…- dijo pensándose un poco lo que tenia que decirle a la diva. -Tienes defectos, Berry, tantos defectos que no los podría contar ni con todas las manos del Glee Club. Eres ruidosa, fastidiosa, egocéntrica, molesta, chillona y mandona. Solo piensas en ti misma, te gusta gritarle a todo el mundo, las cosas solo están bien cuando tú las haces, nunca reconoces tus errores y tu grado de dramatismo me provoca dolores de cabeza constantemente. Además…-

-¡Santana detente!- demando Rachel. La diva tenía el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados.

-Pensé que teníamos que decir todo lo que opinábamos de la otra… Y yo no he terminado con los puntos negativos… Debo decir que eres ridícula, te vistes como…-

-¡Santana DETENTE!- advirtió secamente. –Es suficiente… Lo tengo, no soy perfecta ¿De acuerdo? Continúa con lo positivo-

La latina puso los ojos en blanco. –Hagámoslo por turnos; Dime mis puntos negativos-

–Este bien…- Dijo Rachel mientras tomaba aire. -Eres intolerante, insultante, traicionera, vengativa y algunas veces eres una perra- dijo la diva con determinación. Santana hizo una mueca. –Crees que eres perfecta, te sientes superior a todo el mundo, no te gusta perder, quieres que todos hagan lo que tú pides, y tu nivel de criticismo sobrepasa los límites, además de que nadie nunca place tus expectativas- término la castaña.

-No soy nada de esas cosas- dijo Santana convencida. Rachel puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Solo continua con lo positivo- demando la diva mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No tengo que decir muchas cosas positivas de ti… Un par cuando mucho- dijo Santana.

-No me interesa… Di lo que tengas que decir-

La latina suspiro pesadamente. –Tienes talento ¿De acuerdo? Puedes cantar, y lo haces bien, muy bien… Además… Bueno… También… Supongo que… que te preocupas por los demás, siempre das lo mejor de ti, haces lo que sea para cumplir tus metas y siempre piensas en lo que es mejor para el equipo- dijo Santana. Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Rachel.

-De acuerdo… Eso es más de lo que espera raba de ti- dijo la diva alegremente.  
Santana encogió los hombros. –Ahora habla cosas encantadoras de mí… Va a ser fácil porque soy una dulzura ¿Cierto?- pregunto sarcásticamente. La diva puso los ojos en blanco y separo sus brazos del pecho dejándolos en su regazo.

-Eres una buena persona, Santana- aseguro Rachel sinceramente. La latina miro a la castaña confundida. –Hablo enserio… Realmente creo que no eres tan mala como todos piensan-

-¿Es eso un cumplido? Porque no suena como uno- intuyo Santana con el ceño fruncido.

Rachel rio levemente. –Lo es… No sabes esto, y tal vez no lo creas, pero yo puedo ver lo que realmente dentro de ti- La latina clavo su mirada en la diva con demasiada atención. _*¿De que diablos esta hablando ahora?_ * Se pregunto confundida.

-No se de que hablas, Berry; Tal vez esas cosas positivas que dije de ti te han vuelto loca…- dijo Santana moviendo su dedo en forma elíptica al lado de su oreja.

-¡No!- exclamo Rachel negando con la cabeza. -Escucha… Puede que yo sepa porque eres intolerante, insultante y una perra total la mayor parte del tiempo-

-No creo que tengas idea-

-Bueno… Al menos tengo mis suposiciones- dijo Rachel agachando ligeramente la cabeza, sin dejar de ver a Santana.

-Puedes dejar de darle vueltas al asunto e ir al grano- solicito Santana. _¿A que se refería? ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esas cosas? ¿Qué era lo que suponía?_

Rachel levanto la cabeza y la miro de una forma más directa. –Creo… creo que estas asustada y… y molesta; Y tienes todo el derecho de estar así…-

-Creo que estas llevando esto demasiado lejos- dijo Santana seriamente.

-No… No… Solo escúchame esta vez ¿Sí?- la latina no asintió, pero tampoco la detuvo; Así que la diva continúo: -Es justo que estés molesta porque últimamente las cosas no han sido muy sencillas para ti. Quiero decir, estabas en la cima y de pronto: Te echaron de las Cheerios; Gracias al Glee Club tú nivel de popularidad quedo prácticamente perdido, y ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente valorada ahí, siempre estas cantando los coros en la parte trasera, no creo que eso sea justo; Además esta todo el asunto con Brittany y…-

-¿Asunto con Brittany?- pregunto Santana amenazantemente mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Bueno… Sí… Ella y Artie- la latina intento esconder los nervios y negó con la cabeza como si no supiera de que estaba hablando la diva. –No intentes negarlo, no conmigo; Dentro del Glee Club todos lo saben, en realidad es bastante obvio- dijo Rachel encogiendo los hombros.

Santana apretó los labios y miro a la castaña con recelo. –No se que quieres decir-

-Esta es la otra parte, Santana; Estas asustada… Y por alguna razón no puedes aceptarte a ti misma- dijo Rachel lentamente. Santana bajo la mirada nerviosamente. –Pero eres una persona asombrosa, enserio, puedo percibir eso en ti. Tienes buenas cualidades; eres una buena amiga, apoyas a los demás, sabes escuchar a otros y claramente eres muy talentosa, es realmente un honor hacer este dueto contigo. Lo malo es que escondes tus cualidades positivas cuando empiezas a insultar a otros y a ponerte intolerante, pero esa no es tu realidad, eres mejor que eso… Es solo que no mucho pueden verte de esa forma- término la diva. Santana aun tenía la cabeza agachada y sentía como la boca se le había secado, como las piernas prácticamente se le había entumido y como el nudo en su garganta crecía rápidamente. Después de un momento levanto la cara y miro a la castaña debajo de un par de lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. –Lo… Lo siento- murmuro Rachel débilmente. –He dicho demasiado- añadió arrepentida mientras apartaba su mirada hacia al suelo.

-No… Tienes razón- dijo Santana sonriendo levemente. Rachel elevo la mirada. -Es solo que esto realmente me tomo por sorpresa; Ni si quiera yo se tanto de mi misma; Pero tienes razón, en todo lo que dijiste… Gracias- añadió.

-No es nada… Solo quiero que te des cuenta de lo asombrosa que eres- dijo Rachel mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el brazo de la latina. – Y realmente me gustaría que comenzaras a mostrar esa increíble parte de ti, a los demás-

-No puedo... No se como hacerlo; construí una actitud defensiva y no se como deshacerme de ella- dijo la latina negando con la cabeza ansiosamente, mientras limpiaba una de las lagrimas que corría por su mejilla.

-Se que puedes… Solo tienes que comenzar a aceptarte a ti misma. Tienes que analizar cada parte interna de ti y darte cuenta de lo perfecta que eres… No es difícil, puede tomar tiempo, pero se que si intentas y dejas de lado lo que la gente pueda decir vas a lograrlo- Santana no contuvo las lagrimas ni in momento mas. Sus ojos enrojecidos buscaron los ojos chocolate de Rachel e inmediatamente salto a los brazos de la diva entre sollozos. La castaña la envolvió fuertemente mientras que la latina hundía su cara en el cuello de Rachel.

Y después de controlarse Santana se separo de la diva y le dijo en voz baja: -Gracias…- Rachel le sonrió consoladoramente y se quedaron en silencio durante largos minutos.

* * *

**Hola C: Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo… Gracias, como siempre por comentar y por leer. Ojala les guste este capitulo; Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones en una review (: Por que me hacen muy feliz. Yo los leo después. **


	6. Feelings And Fun

**FEELINGS AND FUN**

El silencio se largo cada vez más; Ambas continuaban sentadas. Santana tenía los codos apoyados en los muslos y su barbilla se encontraba hundida en el hueco que formaban sus manos, las lágrimas se habían detenido pero su rostro estaba húmedo.

Rachel, por su parte, tenía la cabeza recargada en el respaldo del sillón mientras que sus manos reposaban sobre su regazo. Los ojos enrojecidos de la latina se habían clavado en el suelo de la sala de estar mientras que la mirada de Rachel danzaba inquietamente alrededor del techo.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- pregunto Santana secamente, sin despegar la mirada del piso.

Rachel se incorporo y suspiro lentamente. -¿Sabes?... Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes- dijo en forma de respuesta.

Santana se empequeñeció un poco sobre su asiento al sentir la mirada chocolate de la diva sobre su rostro humedecido. – Tal vez no- coincidió. -Pero… ¿Por qué sabes todo eso de mí, si ni siquiera yo lo sabía por completo?-

-Para serte sincera me siento identificada contigo-

-¿En que forma?-

-Supongo que yo también…- la diva no completo la frase.

-¿También tienes miedo?- pregunto la latina con el ceño fruncido mientras recorría con la mirada la alfombra completa.

-Mas que miedo…- confeso Rachel agachando la cabeza.

Esta vez, Santana levantó la mirada de golpe y la clavó en el perfil de la diva. -Tú no puedes estar asustada- dijo la latina con seguridad. Rachel siempre lograba lo que se proponía, decía lo que pensaba y era tremendamente ruidosa; Era imposible que ella tuviera miedo. –Eres la persona más segura de si misma que conozco-

-Ser yo no es algo fácil, Santana…- comenzó a decir Rachel débilmente. –Como dijiste tengo un montón de despreciables defectos. Y simplemente no puedes estar cómoda contigo misma cuando todo el mundo se dedica a decirte que eres un fenómeno- Rachel apretó los puños y cerro los ojos mientras tomaba algo de aire. –También tengo miedo… y… y la mayor parte del tiempo… también estoy molesta… molesta conmigo misma y con todo lo que esta pasando a mi alrededor- añadió cabizbaja.

-Supongo que la forma en que siempre estas gritando, mandando y consiguiendo cosas me hizo pensar que tu autoestima estaba bastante alta… Quiero decir, siempre vi tus niveles de ego enormemente desbordados- dijo la latina con una mueca en el rostro.

-Bueno… creo… creo que esa es la forma en que demuestro lo que realmente me esta pasando- dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Santana. -¿Por qué razón tendrías miedo?-

-¿No es bastante obvio?- pregunto la diva irónicamente. La latina frunció el ceño confundida. Rachel suspiro ligeramente fastidiada. –Tú estuviste en la cima una vez; Eras popular, eras la capitana de la Cheerios, todos los chicos estaban detrás de ti, y además estabas dentro de New Directions con una voz asombrosa. ¿Pero que hay de mi? Toda mi vida he sido una perdedora; no importa cuanto me esfuerce, ni cuan fuerte trate, siempre voy a ser un fenómeno que sabe cantar de forma promedio. No soy tan bonita como tú o Quinn, además de que mi actitud siempre elimina mis cualidades positivas, que son prácticamente nulas…-

-Y no puedes dejar fuera el hecho de que sigues perdidamente enamorada de Finn y de que a él ni siquiera le importas- interrumpió Santana.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco. -Gracias Santana, ahora me siento mucho mejor- espeto molesta.

Santana negó apresuradamente con la cabeza. –Lo… lo siento; No quise decirlo de esa…-

-Tienes razón- interrumpió la castaña mientras suspiraba con pesadez y calvaba su mirada en su regazo. –Nunca voy a ser suficientemente buena; Pera nada ni para nadie-

Una expresión de horror se dibujo en la cara de la latina; -No, no Rachel- dijo mientras se deslizaba sobre el sillón para acortar la distancia que había entre ellas, y tomaba gentilmente la mano de la diva. –Eres suficiente, eres más que suficiente; Siempre haces mas de lo que los demás esperan que hagas. Algunas veces la gente no puedo verlo, pero tú eres una persona increíble… Tienes que creértelo. Y si los demás no pueden aceptar que eres una chica grandiosa… Bueno ellos pueden irse al diablo-

Los ojos de la diva se encontraron con la mirada sincera de Santana y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. –Esa es la clase de palabras que tu misma deberías decirte… las palabras que tu deberías creerte- dijo Rachel mientras clavaba su mirada chocolate en el rostro de la latina.

Una sonrisa entristecida apareció en el rostro de Santana. –Esas palabras no aplican para mí; No las merezco- declaro con cierta nostalgia; La diva la miro con el ceño fruncido. –Tú eres mejor que yo; Siempre vas a ser una mejor persona, mejor de lo que yo podría llegar a ser- añadió encogiéndose de hombros mientras que inconscientemente apretaba la mano de la diva. Santana sentía cada palabra que estaba diciendo. Rachel Berry era una de las personas mas increíbles que había conocido; estaba tan cerca de la perfección. La forma en que siempre se esforzaba al máximo en todo lo que hacia; Como soñaba de una forma tan grande; Como perfeccionaba cada canción que cantaba, sin que tuviera necesidad de hacerlo, porque ella cantaba todo perfectamente; Como siempre sabia que decir en el momento adecuado; Y como, ignorando las criticas de los demás, siempre tenia una sonrisa en el rostro. -Aunque me cueste admitirlo- Continúo. - Tengo que decir que eres una persona asombrosa, enserio.- La latina lucia realmente sincera. Rachel sintió una oleada de felicidad; Que Santana Lopez pensara así, le levantaba el ánimo. -Eres muy talentosa, y no es como si solo pudieras cantar de forma "promedio"- dijo haciendo la comillas es la palabra. –Tienes una voz increíble, incluso podría decir que tienes una de las mejores voces que el cielo me ha dejado oír. Y esa no es tu única cualidad; también esta el hecho de que sueñas de una manera suficientemente grande como para lograrlo, tienes la capacidad y las ganas para cumplir lo que desees y no tienes miedo de decirlo en voz alta… Eso es algo que realmente puedo admirarte, porque yo no seria capaz de confesar mi verdadero sueño en voz alta. Además ahora se que eres una gran amiga. Porque sin importar el infierno que en algún momento te hice pasar, estas aquí conmigo haciéndome ver cual es mi realidad e invitándome a aceptarla… sé que cuento con tu apoyo. Y eso es más de lo que merezco… Gracias Rachel- termino la latina con los ojos levemente humedecidos otra vez.

La diva también tenía los ojos cristalizados y en su rostro había una enorme sonrisa; Apretando la mano de Santana dijo: –No tienes que agradecerme nada; Todo lo que te dije es verdad; Eres una persona asombrosa y deberías aceptarte tal cual como eres… Yo tengo que agradecerte, por todo lo que dijiste; viniendo de ti realmente significa mucho y me hace sentir mejor-

Los dedos fríos de la diva envolvían la palma temblorosa de Santana. La latina esbozo una leve sonrisa de lado al sentir el suave contacto que ella y Rachel tenían. –Ahora- comenzó a decir la castaña, ganándose la atención de Santana, mientras que con su otra mano se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos. -Voy a abrazar a mi amiga-

Santana soltó una carcajada nerviosa mientras que sus ojos centellaron debajo de las lágrimas. –Suena justo- dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

Ambas se soltaron de la mano; Rachel se abalanzo a los brazos abiertos de Santana, apretándola con fuerza mientras que la latina coloco sus manos es la espalda de la diva, quien había dejado su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba en el cuello de Santana. Después se separaron mirándose atentamente la una a la otra.

-¿Cuándo tu y yo nos volvimos tan similares?- pregunto Santana confundida.

Rachel se encogió de hombros. –No lo se… ¿Pero sabes que es divertido?- la latina negó lentamente. –Dentro de todo, nuestras principales preocupaciones son Brittany y Finn…-

-¡Oh diablos!- espeto la latina molesta. -Tienes razón… Pero si estamos siendo totalmente honestas esos dos son un par de estúpidos-  
Rachel soltó una leve carcajada. –Bueno tal vez no son muy justos con nosotros; Pero yo lo…-

-Lo amas; Y yo la amo a ella…- completo Santana mientras agachaba la cabeza. Rachel asintió decepcionada de si misma. –No debería ser así-  
La diva suspiro. –No hay mucho que podamos hacer- confeso ansiosamente. Santana coincidió.

-Y… ¿Qué hay de la canción?- pregunto la latina, depuse de un rato para romper el silencio.

Rachel sonrió ampliamente. –Honestamente me había olvidado de la canción-  
Santana puso los ojos en blanco mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. –Podemos escoger algo otro día… Es tarde y ya debería de irme-

Rachel hizo un gesto de desacuerdo cuando vio como la latina se levantaba del sillón dispuesta a irse. -¡Espera!- exclamo mientras envolvía con su mano la muñeca de Santana, deteniéndola por completo. La latina le hecho una mirada fulminante cuando esto sucedió. –Deberías quedarte- dijo la diva pausadamente.

El ceño de Santana se frunció por completo. Esa no era la clase de proposición que rechazaría si venia de Rachel Berry. -¿De… De… De que… De que hablas?- pregunto torpemente mientras se liberaba de la mano de la diva que la confundía un poco mas.

-Quiero decir que deberíamos tener una noche de chicas- Santana se puso tensa y contuvo el aliento. –Ahora somos una especia de amigas ¿Cierto?- la latina hizo un intento de asentimiento. –Bueno… pues me gustaría conocerte mas, me gustaría que pasáramos mas tiempo juntas; Y esta puede ser una gran oportunidad para hacerlo, además, si tenemos suerte podremos encontrar una canción que cantar…-

-¿Estas hablando de algo así como una pijamada?- Rachel asintió. La latina titubeo antes de responder algo.

–Por favor- solicito la diva. –Mis padres no están en casa, y dormir sola no es algo que disfrute… Vamos pasar un buen rato-

Santana no pudo negarse; últimamente negarse a las peticiones de Rachel le costaba demasiado trabajo. –Supongo que podría quedarme- murmuro la latina, molesta consigo misma por no poder decirle que no. –Pero si crees que dormiremos en la misma cama… ¡Déjame decirte que estas muy jodida!- espeto indignada._*Dormir con ella seria algo que realmente disfrutarías*_le recordó su subconsciente de forma dolorosa.

Rachel soltó una risa mientras tomaba la muñeca de la latina de nuevo, ganándose así, otra mirada hostil por parte de Santana. –Ven… Vamos al sótano- exclamo la diva emocionada.

-¿El sótano?- pregunto la latina confundida. Rachel asintió mientras la arrastraba hacia ese lugar.

-¡Es tiempo de algo de Karaoke!- grito Rachel, lanzándole una mirada coqueta a Santana. Y así la latina no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa del tamaño de toda su cara.

-Bueno… Una canción de chica me levantaría el ánimo y me haría olvidar la forma en que llore en frente de ti- confeso la latina cuando estuvieron dentro del sótano.

-¿Canción de chica? ¡Tengo la canción perfecta!- exclamo Rachel levantando los brazos llena de emoción. Después se encamino al pequeño escenario que ocupaba la mayor parte del sótano y en la cabina de karaoke hizo sonar una canción.

Al escuchar la pista Santana sonrío ampliamente. **(SUENA; 22 - Taylor Swift)**

(Comienza a cantar Rachel desde arriba del escenario)

**Rachel:**

**It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters**

**And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh**

(La diva sonríe en dirección a Santana y con el dedo le indica que se acerque. La latina se acerca poco a poco mientras comienza a cantar y guiña coquetamente un ojo a Rachel)

**Santana:**

**It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight**

**To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh**

**Yeaaaah**

(Ambas comienzan a bailar, a saltar y amover los brazos)

**We're happy free confused and lone at the same time**

**It's miserable and magical oh yeah**

**Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh**

**Ambas:**

**I don't know about you but im feeling 22**

**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**

**You don't know about me but I bet you want to**

**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**

**Santana**

**It seems like one of those nights**

**This place is too crowded too many cool kids**

**Rachel**

(Las dos comienzan a caminar a lo largo del sótano; comparten sonrisas y hacer gestos)

**It seems like one of those nights**

**We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping**

**Yeaaaah**

**We're happy free confused and lone in the best way**

**It's miserable and magical oh yeah**

**Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh**

**Ambas:**

(Rachel se sube al sillón y comienza a saltar mientras canta a la par de Santana.)

**I don't know about you but im feeling 22**

**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**

**You don't know about me but I bet you want to**

**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**

**I don't know about you, 22, 22**

**(La latina tambien se sube al sofá y comienzan a corear levantando los brazos)**

**It feels like one of those nights**

**We ditch the whole scene**

**It feels like one of those nights**

**We won't be sleeping**

**It feels like one of those nights**

**You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you**

(Rachel baja del sillón con un salto Y le extiende la mano a la latina, esta la toma y brinca hacia el suelo; después se tiran en la alfombra tomadas de la mano y en ocasiones levantan los brazos)

**I don't know about you but im feeling 22**

**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**

**You don't know about me but I bet you want to**

**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**

**Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah**

**It feels like one of those nights**

**We ditch the whole sceneIt feels like one of those nights**

**We won't be sleeping**

**It feels like one of those nights**

**You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you**

(Terminan la canción, ahogadas en carcajadas; Ambas tiradas en el suelo, Rachel con las rodillas flexionadas y Santana recostada en su costado mirando atentamente a la diva; Rachel aun sostiene la mano de la latina firmemente)

Ambas se quedaron ahí acostadas en el suelo compartiendo carcajadas y largas miradas.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por leer, comentar y darme mental o físicamente sus buenas vibras! Ya se que todo el mundo quiere leer romance, pero no puedo hacer que estas dos pasen de enemigas a amantes, seria extraño; Por eso me estoy tomando mi tiempo. Muy pronto tendrán pasión, pero tengan paciencia. Ojala les guste la canción (Que, no, como Glee tampoco me pertenece). Déjenme sus comentarios y opiniones en una review. Yo los leo muy pronto.**


	7. Too Close

**TOO CLOSE**

Como se suponía, Santana Lopez pasó la noche en la casa de Rachel Berry. Hasta el momento todo había ido muy bien, mas que bien. Cantaron unas 10 canciones en karaoke, bailotearon por todo el lugar, y la latina descubrió que, ciertamente, tenía muchas cosas en común con Rachel. No fue difícil que ambas hablaran sin parar por casi dos horas y media, y en realidad fue inevitable que terminaran partiéndose de risa en medio del sótano, en más de una ocasión. Según Santana, Rachel sabía apreciar su humor, entendía lo que quería decir, y lo complementaba con sus propios comentarios; la diva era casi tan sarcástica como ella, tal vez en una forma inocente, pero era divertida. Pasar el tiempo con el "Hobbit" resultaba más relajante que pasar tiempo con Brittany; No era como sí Santana lo hubiera aceptado, pero Britts podía ser algo distraída, y eso arruinaba muchas cosas; Por supuesto, Santana amaba a Brittany de esa forma y no quería que cambiara, solo admitía que Rachel hacia las cosas mas sencillas, porque ella no necesitaba que Santana le explicara cada simple detalle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran pasadas de las doce de la noche, y Rachel parecía inexplicablemente extasiada, porque ambas podían quedarse despiertas hasta muy tarde ya que al día siguiente no tendría clases; _"Incluso podríamos no dormir en absoluto" _canturreo, como si se tratara del más grande acontecimiento; Santana puso los ojos en blanco, porque honestamente era algo estúpido, pero pensó que la actitud de la diva ante el asunto, era adorable.

-Sí queremos tener una noche de chicas perfecta, tenemos que ver Funny Girl- dijo Rachel después de un rato, mientras rebuscaba dentro de un cajón.

Las cejas de Santana se arquearon en confusión. – ¿Es eso un reality show de modelos?- pregunto distraídamente. Pero la mirada mortal que Rachel le hecho segundos después atrajo su completa atención.

-¡¿Reality show de modelos?! ¡Que sucede contigo, Santana! Funny Girl es la película más perfecta en el mundo entero, además de ser mi película favorita. Barbra Streisand es la protagonista, y todo el mundo sabe que ella es la persona más talentosa sobre la tierra-

-Bueno, jamás oí de la película; Además el Yentl no me agrada, y la película, ni siquiera suena interesante… Podríamos mirar algo más… dinámico, supongo, algo como Rápido y Furioso, sería más…-

-Veremos Funny Girl, Santana- sentencio la diva con determinación. -Es mi película favorita, y quiero compartirla contigo; Es una película hermosa y muy divertida… Así que la veremos-

La latina hizo una mueca, pero no quiso protestar ni un poco más, no tenía caso; Decirle que no a Rachel se había vuelto prácticamente imposible, y verla sonreír suponía algo más gratificante que mantener un estúpido argumento con ella. Así que, después de que Rachel trajera un bowl con palomitas de maíz y un par de sodas, ambas se sentaron en el sillón y vieron correr la película.

Después de todo, Santana no puso mucha atención en la película; Se sentía idiota confesándolo, pero contemplar la forma en que Rachel veía Funny Girl, era mejor que ver la misma película. La diva sabía cada uno de los diálogos y cada una de las canciones, las cuales canto en voz media sin problemas. Y Santana pensó que era una tontería que Rachel hubiera llorado, tomando en cuenta el sin fin de veces que había visto la película. _–Tan conmovedor como siempre-_ murmuro limpiado las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Pero Santana se había enfocado en detalles más específicos, no sabia porque, pero le resulto dulce la forma en que Rachel repetía los diálogos de Barbra Streisand como si ella misma estuviera dentro de la pantalla, con tanta pasión y dedicación, que parecía que su único deseo era formar parte de esa película; o como se mordía el labio inferior de forma incesante cuando algo malo iba a pasar; o como cantaba cada canción con mas empeño que la anterior; como representaba cada gesto y movimiento de forma precisa en tiempo exacto; e incluso, tal vez, la forma en que las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos chocolate, haciéndolos mas brillantes e hipnotizantes al final de la película. Era agradable y muy entretenido mirarla, memorizar cada cosa que la diva hacia mientras miraba su película favorita, era mas interesante de lo que se podía creer; Santana supo que poco a poco conocía mas de ella, y se sintió orgullosa de eso.

-Te molestaría mirar el contenido especial- susurro Rachel, casi avergonzada, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la latina.

Santana suspiro con pesadez, no quería mirar otra media hora de material extra, en donde, seguramente, Barbra Streisand aparecería en un sinfín de entrevistas, o en donde, tal vez, habrían mas números musicales sin sentido, la latina pensó que una mejor forma de desperdiciar ese tiempo era mientras ambas hablaban y reían; Pero Rachel tenia esta mirada suplicante, sus ojos lucían mas enormes de lo normal, y el marrón de sus pupilas brillaba aun debajo de las luces apagadas, así que Santana no pudo decir que no. Otra vez.

-No hay problema- murmuro poco convencida con una débil sonrisa, y se dijo una buena amiga cedería de vez en cuando; Porque Rachel y ella eran buenas amigas ahora ¿Cierto?. Además, eso le daba la oportunidad de mirar a hurtadillas a la diva por unos valiosos minutos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de esperarse, pero a Santana aun le resultaba muy gracioso ver que Rachel se había quedado totalmente dormida mientras el contenido especial pasaba en la televisión. Había observado hasta el ultimo momento la forma en que el sueño abordo la diva; como cabeceaba a su lado, con la esperanza de mantenerse despierta y como sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente rechazando el empeño que ella ponía en mantenerlos abiertos. Santana soltó una leve carcajada cuando Rachel sucumbió y callo en un profundo sueño. Sin embargo, la latina estaba un poco confundida, porque la cabeza de la diva reposaba suavemente sobre su hombro, y esto, dificultaba su concentración propia. Sentía como la respiración cálida y calmada de Rachel corría por su propio cuerpo, y eso hizo que se estremeciera un poco. Pero la sensación que le trajo aspirar el fresco olor a manzanas que el cabello desordenado de la diva emanaba fue completamente distinta; fue demasiado agradable, fue muy relajante. Así que la latina no se movió, por el contrario mantuvo firmemente la cara tibia y sonrosada de la diva sobre su hombro y, mientras se recargaba en la parte trasera del sillón, se quedo mirándola atentamente atreves de sus obscuros ojos, con el propósito de grabar en su mente cada simple detalle de aquel rostro; No se sentía cansada, pero tener a la diva reposando cómodamente en su hombro la empujo a un punto de ensueño inexplicable y encantador. Finalmente, cuando sus ojos se medio saciaron del rostro que estaba a su lado, el sueño la venció.

Ambas se quedaron dormidas al lado de la otra. Y sin saberlo, compartían un sueño sobre cierto beso en una noche de fiesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un cálido rayo de sol golpeo su cara, provocando que se despertara en sobre salto. Santana se sentía desorientada ¿Qué era lo que exactamente había pasado? ¡¿Y en donde diablos estaba?! Miro a su alrededor; Estaba medio sentada en un sillón, dentro de un sótano. Mágicamente recordó, con cierta tranquilidad, que_estaba en casa de Rachel Berry, su nueva amiga;_ Se asusto un poco, porque honestamente, la oración completa era perturbadora, pero sonaba bien en las profundidades de su mente, y ella lo sabia.

Sin embargo, le tomo unos segundo darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal… Rachel no estaba en donde la había dejado esa noche; Su cabeza no estaba acogedoramente a su lado, y, según comprobó, tampoco su presencia estaba a lo largo de sótano.

La latina se incorporo lentamente, estiro sus músculos y dio otra mirada alrededor. Estaba completamente sola, y en la casa entera reinaba el silencio. Supuso que tal vez Rachel se había ido dormir a su habitación a la mitad de la noche; Después de todo era su casa, y recargada en su hombro no podía estar muy cómoda. No importaba en donde estuviera, aunque era un poco decepcionante saber que no habían pasado la noche entera juntas; Como fuera, la buscaría para despedirse, y todo este asunto de "Pasar Mucho Tiempo Con El Hobbit" terminaría.

Se puso de pie, y tan pronto como esto paso sintió una incomoda presión, ciertamente dolorosa, en su abdomen bajo; Bueno, tantas sodas habían hecho efecto, le aviso su vejiga llena. Realmente necesitaba ir al baño. Tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era ir al baño, despedirse de Rachel y después irse. Sí, ir al baño tenia que ser lo primero.

Subió las escaleras del sótano, y de nuevo, percibió el singular y continuo silencio; se dirigió al baño, sabía donde estaba, había acompañado a Brittany la noche de la fiesta. Sin pensarlo mucho, supuso que en una emergencia como aquella no tenia que pedir permiso a Rachel para entrar, y mucho menos cuando ella estaba plácidamente dormida. Jadeando se postro sobre la puerta prácticamente cerrada del baño y la empujo con desesperación. Estaba desabotonando sus pantalones, cuando escucho que alguien gritaba, así que se detuvo en seco.

Levanto la mirada apresuradamente y exactamente ahí, enfrente de ella, estaba Rachel; Pero totalmente desnuda.

Joder, Rachel Berry estaba parada ahí, completamente desnuda, algunas gotas de agua escurrían a lo largo de su cuerpo y una toalla colgaba de una de sus manos. Tenía esta mirada de impresión en su rostro y sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo.

-¡SANTANA!- chillo la diva.

La latina se dio la vuelta, olvidándose por completo de sus pantalones desabotonados. Sin embargo, pudo sentir que una sonrisa maligna crecía por su rostro, mientras recreaba el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel Berry en su mente. No pudo evitarlo, pero en esos segundos en que sus ojos habían visto el cuerpo de Rachel, había visto y memorizado cada parte; Y tenia que admitirlo, lo que había visto la había dejado jodidamente impresionada.

-¡¿Has oído algo sobre tocar la puerta?! ¡Estas en mi casa y…! ¡Oh Dios!- espeto Rachel, embarazosamente, envuelta en movimientos frenéticos.

Asumiendo que estaba cubierta, Santana se dio la vuelta. –Lo... Lo siento; Pero la puerta estaba entre abierta, y realmente necesitaba ir al baño, yo creí que no había…-

-¡NO ME HE CUBIERTO!- Interrumpió Rachel desesperada; La latina se dio la vuelta otra vez, mientras cerraba los ojos y contenía un sonrisa. Comprendió que se lo estaba tomando muy entretenidamente, y eso no estaba bien, pero no podía detener el sentimiento. Rachel se lo estaba tomando gravemente, y eso por alguna razón, era muy divertido.

-No puedo creer que simplemente hayas entrado aquí- reprocho Rachel a sus espaldas.

Santana soltó una carcajada inevitablemente. –Y yo no puedo creer que dejes la puerta abierta mientras te baños…- tercio la latino.

Rachel soltó un bufido. -¡Es mi casa! Es el tipo de cosas que hago sin preocuparme- dijo notoriamente apenada.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo; Realmente lo siento ¿Sí? Tenia que ir al baño… Y… Y…- rio de nuevo, ante el recuerdo. –Escucha, no tienes que estar apenada; Sabía que estabas en forma y todo eso… Pero ¡Diablos! Ese cuerpo…-

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!- espeto Rachel con decisión; Y la latina sintió una par de manos firmes en su espalda empujándola completamente fuera del baño hacia el pasillo. – ¡DEJA DE REIRTE! ¡Y LÁRGATE AHORA MISMO!- Termino la diva, antes de que la puerta del baño se cerrara a las espaldas de Santana. Esta, se encontró completamente sola en el pasillo, y antes de pensarlo dos veces, tomo sus cosas de la sala y salió de la casa, con este extraño sentimiento de un placer lleno de culpabilidad.

* * *

**Hola :D Bueno, creo que tarde mucho en actualizar, lo se, pero mejor tarde que nunca… Como sea, déjenme sus comentarios y opiniones en una review C; Yo Los leo después.**


	8. Make It Work

**MAKE IT WORK**

En vez de irse a su casa, Santana se sentó en la acera frente a la casa de la diva. Sentía esta extraña ola de calor, y su cara estaba totalmente roja; Todavía tenía unas ganas terribles de orinar, pero de pronto, en su mente, había algo más llamativo e interesante en que concentrarse. _Joder _pensó la latina; Rachel Berry tenia un cuerpo delicioso. Incluso poseía abdominales, y estaba completamente depilada ahí… abajo. Santana se mordió el labio fuertemente para reprimir una carcajada. -_Diablos, Rachel es realmente sexy debajo de los suéteres de reno y las faldas plisadas- _pensó.

Santana quería regresar a su casa, recostarse en su cama y pensar en el cuerpo aparentemente perfecto de Rachel, pero una parte de ella no soportaba la culpa; Quería hacer lo correcto. Berry era sensible y recordando lo apenada y molesta que se veía antes de que se fuera, la latina supo que no era un asunto del cual burlarse, o del cual sacar provecho. Si quería mantener a su nueva amiga, tenia que hacer las cosas bien. Así que antes de poder detenerse, estaba tocando la puerta de los Berry.

-¡Rachel!- exclamó mientras tocaba con más fuerza; después de unos minutos, la diva apareció. Su mirada asesina perforo a Santana de inmediato, y el tono agresivo de su voz al hablar fue, ciertamente, inesperado. Por lo menos ahora estaba vestida. Unos pantalones cortos, muy cortos, una camiseta, sus sandalias, y su asombroso cabello castaño, aun mojado, cayendo alrededor de su rostro; Y eso era todo. La latina pensó que no estaba cubierta de forma suficiente.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS, SANTANA!-

-Vamos, Rachel- dijo la latina calmadamente; Entrado, sin permiso alguno, a la casa. Rachel soltó un bufido, fastidiada. -No tienes que estar molesta por esto. No es tan terrible. Además, ya te pedí disculpas- dijo la latina en un intento de calmar a Rachel, pero esta se había dado la media vuelta y estaba subiendo las escaleras. -¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Si te hace sentir mejor, podría mostrarte mi cuerpo, así como tu me has mostrado, involuntariamente, el tuyo; Estaríamos a mano-

Sobre el decimo escalón, la pequeña figura de la diva se dio la vuelta, mostrando su cara contraída y roja de rabia. -¡NO ME VAS A MOSTRAR TU FORMA DESNUDA, SANTANA LOPEZ! ¡ESO NO ME HARA SENTIR MEJOR!- Rachel gritaba a todo pulmón y pequeñas descargas recorrían su cuerpo endurecido; De acuerdo, ahora, además de estar apenada, estaba jodidamente molesta. -¡SIMPLEMENTE VETE DE AQUI!-

La diva estaba apunto de correr escalera arriba, cuando la mano de Santana se enredó en su muñeca, la detuvo y comenzó a hablarle con los ojos obscuros mirándola de forma directa; Sin embargo la diva no quiso verla a la cara. – ¡Por favor, Rachel! No seas estúpida, no es para tanto. Creo que ahora somos amigas, y no quiero perder eso por un accidente sin sentido. No tienes que estar avergonzada ¿De acuerdo? No es el primer cuerpo femenino que veo, uno de los mejores, claramente; Porque, ¡Diablos!, tienes un cuerpo increíble y tu abdomen es…-

-¡Cállate!- grito Rachel, volteándose por fin para ver a la latina a los ojos; La chica estaba mas tranquila y había dejado su mirada asesina por completo. – ¡No digas cosas buenas sobre mi cuerpo desnudo! ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en el de nuevo! ¡Dios! Me siento tan avergonzada- gimió la diva cubriendo su rostro.

Santana sintió pena por la chica. Vio como se soltaba de su muñeca y con la cara hundida se encaminaba al sillón. Pero aunque la latina se esforzó con todas sus fuerzas termino mirando las largas piernas de la diva y gracias a la reacción de sus senos ante el aire, Santana pensó que tal vez no se había vestido totalmente. Se mordió el labio una vez más. –No tienes que… No tienes que…- Y por alguna razón, Santana no pudo terminar la frase; Sus ojos seguían clavados a la altura del pecho de Rachel, y esta, con la cara roja, de pura vergüenza, doblo sus brazos frente de su pecho a la defensiva.

-¡Diablos, Santana! Quieres dejar de mirarme como una pervertida-

La latina sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. -¡Lo siento, en verdad! No tienes que estar avergonzada; En realidad no vi nada- Mintió. –Me di la vuelta de inmediato, te lo juro, no vi mucho-

-¡Carajo, Santana! ¡No me mientas! Acabas de decir que tengo un cuerpo increíble-

-Es porque lo tienes; Lo tienes incluso con ropa encima- dijo la latina apresuradamente; Pero un segundo después, supo que fue una mala idea. ¡Genial! Ahora Rachel sabría que pasaba mucho de su tiempo mirándole el trasero. -¡Te lo juro, no vi nada importante!-

Rachel levanto la cara lentamente y durante un rato evaluó la cara de Santana. –Se que me estas mintiendo…- Santana sacudió su cabeza apresuradamente, iba a negarlo, pero la diva no la dejo. -Lo estas inventando para hacerme sentir mejor- susurro tranquilamente. –Realmente aprecio tu esfuerzo- Dijo al final con una de esas sonrisas que se llevaban el corazón de Santana por un milisegundo.

-Así que… ¿Estas bien con ello? ¿Soportaras mi pervertida mirada?- dijo la latina alegremente, mientras, prácticamente saltaba al lado de Rachel.

-No, no estoy bien con ello; Con ninguna de esas cosas- Dijo la diva, tensándose levemente cuando sintió que Santana se sentaba a su lado. –Solo prométeme que no pensaras en mi cuerpo desnudo y que no me miraras así de nuevo, y yo misma hare que funcione-

-Te lo prometo, Berry- dijo Santana, sin pensarlo muy bien. A quien le importaba si la imagen desnuda de Rachel ya estaba en su mente para ese instante.

-De acuerdo- murmuro Rachel con una media sonrisa.

-Ok, si todo esta bien… ¿Puedo, finalmente ir a orinar?-

Rachel soltó una carcajada. –Supongo que sí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras la latina corría hacia el baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Sabes, Berry? La comida vegana no esta tan mal- dijo Satana mientras engullía con su tenedor un pedazo del pay de vegetales que Rachel había preparado.

La diva sonrió ampliamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. –Es bueno saber que te gusta- dijo; Y ágilmente le sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja a la latina.

-Gracias- murmuró la latina y después tomó un sorbo del jugo natural. –No sabía que cocinabas- añadió mirando con suspicacia a la diva.

-No sabes mucho de mi- dijo Rachel poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Pero sí, cocino; Tomando en cuenta que soy la única vegana en esta casa, tuve que aprender-

-Supongo que le cocinabas mucho a Frankenteen- intuyo Santana como no queriendo.

-No, en realidad no- Rachel corto un poco de su pay y lo mastico pausadamente. –Los vegetales no son lo suyo; Y solía olvidar continuamente que yo era vegana- La diva negó con la cabeza ligeramente molesta.

Santana rio levemente. –Buena decisión para enamorarte- dijo con una superioridad recriminatoria.

-Aunque lo dudes, es un buen chico- Santana contuvo una carcajada burlona antes de que Rachel continuara con determinación. -Además, no puedes criticarme, porque Brittany es tan mala opción como lo es Finn-

La latina dejo de reír en cuanto el nombre de aquella rubia se hizo presente, y casi se atraganto con el jugo. –Lo siento, no quise decir eso- dijo Rachel apenada, al ver la reacción de la morena.

Santana bajo la mirada, suspiro y después de unos segundos en silencio se enderezo para mirar directamente a la diva. –No tienes que disculparte; Tienes razón. Brittany quería tener una relación segura, y yo no pude dársela; Es por eso que me dejo por el idiota de las ruedas. Tal vez ella nunca me amo de verdad; Por lo menos nunca se enamoro de mí-

Rachel aparto la mirada incómodamente. –Si es el momento de ser honestas, tengo que decir que Finn no es una buena opción en absoluto. Él simplemente me quiere cuando no tiene a Quinn. Soy su premio de consolación, y él ni siquiera sabe valorar eso-

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, ninguna de las dos quiso hablar al respecto; Solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus tenedores chocando con los platos y de un momento a otro habían terminado su desayuno.

-Esto es una locura- espeto Santana molesta. Rachel le lanzo una mirada dudosa.

–Estamos enamoradas, somos devotas y somos suficientemente lindas; Mejor que cualquier opción que puedan tener. Es una locura que esos dos idiotas no valoren eso. Y ¿Sabes que es mas ilógico?-

Rachel puso una mueca. –Que sabemos eso pero aun así seguimos detrás de ellos-

-¡Diablos, Sí! Tal vez ame a Brittany, y tal vez ames a Finn, pero la realidad es que ninguno de los dos nos ama, no nos toman en cuenta, y ni siquiera nos merecen; Es tiempo de que lo aceptemos y lo dejemos ir-

Rachel suspiro y asintió lentamente. –Tienes razón-

-Y ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de hacer eso en este preciso momento, Rach?-

-¿Que nos tenemos la una a la otra para sobrellevarlo?- pregunto la diva encogiendo se de hombros.

Santana sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se iluminaron discretamente. –Bueno, en parte sí- _Sí, estamos juntas en esto _pensó la latina con el corazón palpitante. –Pero, lo que quiero decir es que esta es la oportunidad indicada para armar nuestro dueto-

Rachel entorno los ojos sin comprender lo que la latina quería decir. –No veo la relación entre una cosa y otra-

Santana puso los ojos en blanco antes de explicar su punto. –Escucha, estamos despechadas y queremos decirles a esos idiotas que no estaremos detrás de ellos nunca más; Queremos olvidarlos. ¿Qué haces cuando quieres explicarle a alguien algo tan complejo?-

-Lo cantas- Rachel prácticamente grito la obvia respuesta con emoción.

-Eso es, Berry- confirmo Santana con una amplia y malévola sonrisa.

-Creo que tenemos la canción perfecta ¿Cierto?-

Santana rio con entusiasmo compartiendo una mirada cómplice con la otra chica.

–Totalmente- coincidió con un guiño de ojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿No te parece extraño que hayamos pensado en la misma canción?- pregunto Rachel con el ceño fruncido. Ambas habían ensayado la canción que habían elegido por un largo rato y ahora se encontraban sentadas en medio de la sala de los Berry.

-No; Por dos razones simples: Primero, es la canción perfecta para alguien despechado que esta apunto de dejar atrás una relación. Y segundo, he llorado en frente de ti; Deje al aire mis sentimientos; Te vi desnuda; Nos hicimos amigas y todo eso en un fin de semana. Ya nada me resultara extraño, nunca-

Ambas comenzaron a reír, pero la suave carcajada de Rachel fue más llamativa. –Tal vez estas en lo correcto- dijo entre risas.

Santana sonrió levemente sin apartar sus ojos de Rachel; La castaña tenía esta hermosa risa que inmediatamente inundaba la habitación y se colaba por sus oídos de una forma relajante. La latina pensó que para ser la descripción de la risa de una amiga, estaba siendo muy profunda.

Entonces, interrumpiendo los pasivos pensamientos de ambas, un sonido repetitivo se escucho desde el bolso de la latina. Su teléfono. Santana contesto la llamada mientras se alejaba un poco hacia el corredor para hablar con más naturalidad.

Mientras tanto, Rachel miro continuamente la forma en que la chica al teléfono se paseaba alrededor de su casa mientras escuchaba lo que le decían al otro lado de la bocina; noto como se mordía el labio y lo extrañada que lucia ante la llamada, como si hubiera olvidado algo. Y al ver lo frágil, pequeña y llena de culpa que se veía la latina en ese momento, Rachel pensó cuan dulce era que una simple llamada le trajera esta reacción. Cuando Santana colgó el teléfono y se quedo parada en el pasillo, la diva reprimió el deseo de ponerse de pie tomar la mano de la latina y preguntarle si todo iba bien.

Cuando la latina estuvo de vuelta miro a Rachel con una sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto la diva, sin tomar su mano.

Santana asintió. –Era mi padre; Tengo… tengo que irme. He olvidado por completo que hoy es domingo; Algunos días a la semana voy al hospital donde trabaja mi papa y… bueno, paso tiempo con los niños en etapa terminal; Ya sabes, les leo historias y ese tipo de cosas- Su voz se había apagado y su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo.

Rachel se levanto lentamente y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Santana, esta salió del trance y la miro. En los labios de la diva se formo una sonrisa de pura admiración. –Eso es realmente lindo de tu parte, Santana-

-Supongo- dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros. –Al principio, solía hacerlo junto con Brittany; Pero sucedió lo que sucedió y sin embargo no pude dejar de ir. Esos pequeños son increíbles; Realmente lo disfruto, aun haciendo yo sola-

La diva asintió con efusividad. –Los niños pequeños son encantadores; Debe de ser muy grafíticamente pasar tiempo con ellos-

-Lo es- dijo Santana con un leve suspiro; Segundos después esbozo una sonrisa que le llego hasta los ojos. -¿Sabes? Deberías venir conmigo;. Realmente ayudaría tenerte ahí; Quiero decir, si tú quieres. Los chicos te van a adorar… ¿Qué dices?-

-Por supuesto que sí, Tana. No tienes que preguntarlo dos veces- susurro la diva con una enorme sonrisa.

Santana se quedo totalmente helada. La forma en que Rachel la había llamado _"Tana" _por primera vez, fue simplemente demasiada información para procesar. Salió de sus labios suavemente en un tono tan cariñoso y abrazador que una corriente recorrió su espina dorsal, y llego a sus oídos melodiosa y agradablemente; De la misma forma en que las canciones de la diva lo hacían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rachel se ofreció a conducir hasta el hospital, y rápidamente estaban aparcando en el lugar. -Ven; La habitación no esta muy lejos de aquí- indico Santana, cuando ambas estaban en el vestíbulo del hospital; Así que juntas se encaminaron a la sala.

Cuando llegaron Rachel comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Era un cuarto bastante grande; Había unas veinte camas de metal, todas con sabanas infantiles, almohadas a juego, muñecos de felpa u otros juguetes, sueros y medicamentos al lado y un niñito encima vestido con una bata de hospital; Ninguno tenia mas de diez años. La mayoría de ellos sonrieron cuando sus ojos reconocieron a Santana; Sus caritas pálidas se iluminaron, y sus labios amoratados se curvaron en enormes sonrisas, algunos de ellos gritaron de pura emoción. Rachel sintió que el corazón se le derretía cuando vio que los pequeños también la recibían con una inocente y honesta sonrisa; Y que otros incluso le susurraban un _–Hola-_.

-¿Estas bien, Rach?- pregunto la latina; Y en ese instante Rachel se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban ligeramente humedecidos, de pura emoción positiva. La castaña asintió mientras secaba las lágrimas.

-Hola, Santy- dijo una vocecita detrás de ellas; Una pequeña de unos 6 años, jalaba la blusa de la latina para llamar su atención.

Santana sonrió ampliamente. –Hola, Emma- dijo suavemente, mientras la elevaba en sus brazos. -¿Cómo va todo, linda?-

-Bien; El doctor Miles dice que mis huesos están poniéndose fuertes y que podre derribar un oso pronto- respondió Emma con una sonrisa enorme.

-Esa es mi chica. Ahora, recuéstate, Em, quiero presentarte, presentarles a todos, a alguien- dijo Santana tomando la mano de la diva y acercándola a su lado. –Chicos, ella es Rachel Berry, es mí amiga y realmente tenia ganas de conocerlos así que se lo he permitido-

Rachel dio un paso hacia adelante y les sonrió a los niños. –Hola- murmuro tímidamente.

Un coro respondió con un: _–Hola, Rachel Berry- _bastante animado.

La diva rio sonoramente -Pueden llamarme Rachel o Rach; Así me llaman mis amigos ¿Cierto, San?- Santana asintió con una sonrisa. –Ahora, porque no me dicen su nombre para que estemos a mano- propuso. Y de esta forma todos los niños se presentaron con entusiasmo. Rachel hizo pequeños cumplidos a los niños, e incluso bromeo con ellos a lo largo de la presentación. Todos reían y parecía que realmente les agradaba la diva. Santana se quedo en el fondo, simplemente mirando la conexión instantánea; Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y supo que había sido una buena idea traer a su amiga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Cuéntanos una historia, Rach!- dijo un niño de enormes ojos azules. Al resto de los niños les agrado la idea y le suplicaron a Rachel con dulces miradas que lo hiciera.

-Vamos, Rach, un cuento- dijo Santana con la misma mirada suplicante de los demás.

La diva no era muy buena inventando historias, pero pensó que se las arreglaría de alguna forma. Además, no podía resistirse a todas esas hermosas miradas. –De acuerdo-

Los niños gritaron emocionados, y pronto todos ellos formaron un círculo alrededor de Rachel, dispuestos a escuchar. Ella comenzó: _-En un bosque encantado, dentro de una enorme torre, vivía una chica, ciertamente, atemorizada. Ella había pasado toda su vida encerrada, y no podía salir da ahí, porque un terrible dragón custodiaba la torre y se encargaba de asustar y atormentar a la chica-_

-¿La chica es una princesa?- pregunto Emma. Rachel sonrió y negó levemente con una cabeza.

-Sí- contesto Santana, ignorando lo que Rachel tenía que decir. –Solo, que no lo sabe aun- dijo, y alejando la mirada de Emma, se enfoco en dedicarle una dulce sonrisa a Rachel. La diva pudo los ojos en blanco, pero estaba levemente sonrojada. –Continua, Rach- La diva asintió.

_-La chica estaba muy segura de que el dragón era malo; Siempre se la pasaba lanzando fuego, gruñendo y echándole miradas atemorizantes a través de sus ojos negros, sin embargo, ella nunca había hablado con él. No se atrevía a hacerlo. Pero un buen día, después de que una tormenta eléctrica cayó en el bosque, la chica se dio cuenta de que el dragón no estaba a los alrededores de la torre. Y pensó que tal vez, esa era su oportunidad de huir; La chica quería vivir su sueño en Broadway y quería cantar por el resto de su vida ahí, pero atrapada no lo lograría jamás.- _Santana no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras miraba a Rachel de forma cómplice. La diva la fulmino con la mirada y continúo:

_-Así que bajo los mil escalones de la torre y abrió la puerta; Nadie se lo impidió, como las veces pasadas. Cuando estuvo afuera el silencio era total, y al alzar la mirada no vio nada; Ningún dragón rondaba por ahí. Era libre. Sin embargo, antes de irse, dio una vuelta alrededor de la torre en busca de algún peligro, y sí que lo encontró. Escondido entre unos arbusto, tirado en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, estaba el enorme dragón. La chica se alejo instintivamente, pero el dragón no se movió. Ella comenzó a asustarse, temiendo lo peor y sin pensarlo mucho, se acerco al enorme gigante rojo. Puso una de sus manos en el ala del dragón, y este gruño de puro dolor. La chica comprendió que estaba herido; Tal vez uno de los rayos rubios de la noche anterior le había dado. Así que apiadándose del pobre dragón, la chica se coloco a su lado y se aferro a él con fuerza. No sabía, porque, pero se sentía realmente bien en ese momento; Tal vez era porque el dragón había sido su compañero durante mucho tiempo y ella le había tomado cariño. No importaba, la chica lo abrazo con más fuerza, y supo que no quería que el dragón la dejara nunca. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, ella estaba llorando sobre la rugosa piel del gigante; Y las lagrimas lo empaparon. La chica sintió que algo se sacudía debajo de ella, y con cierto temor levanto la vista; Vio que el dragón abría los ojos y esbozaba algo parecido a una sonrisa. La chica sonrió con fuerzas, tomo el ala del dragón, pero esta se estaba poniendo blanquecina; la chica lo miro extrañada, el enorme ser estaba desapareciendo por completo. Ella pensó que ese era el final del dragón y comenzó a llorar, pero no era así. En lugar del dragón apareció una chica; Ella estaba sonriendo y miraba a la otra chica agradecida. –Gracias- dijo la antigua dragón. La chica miro con más atención a quien había parecido en vez del dragón y distinguió los mismos ojos negros de siempre. Nunca había sido un dragón, simplemente era una chica asustada que convirtió su miedo en mal humor y se transformo en un ser atemorizante. La chica se abalanzo al los brazos de su acompañante y esta la recibió con felicidad. Ahora eran amigas; E iban a vivir una aventura juntas.- _Rachel termino la historia y todos los niños la veían impresionados y felices. Pero cierta latina la miraba con más admiración y cariño que nadie. _–Nuestra historia-_Pensó Santana encantada.

-¿Les gusto?- pregunto Rachel a los niños; Ellos asintieron y le dieron las gracias a la diva por el cuento. Ella sonrió con más fuerza. –De acuerdo; Chicos, ya casi tenemos que irnos- dijo pausadamente y los niños suspiraron con tristeza. –Pero antes, a Santana y a mi nos encantaría cantarles algo ¿Qué dicen?- Los niños dijeron a coro que sí y la diva miro de forma cómplice a la latina, mientras la llamaba con uno de sus dedos. Santana sonrió y se acerco.

-Buena historia- dijo Santana sonriéndole a la diva.

-¿Te resulto familiar?- pregunto Rachel divertida.

Santana asintió. –Todo un clásico- dijo, y ambas rieron a carcajadas compartiendo una mirada muy larga. Santana se alejo un minuto, y cuando volvió tenía una guitarra en las manos. – ¿Lista para cantar algo, Berry?-

Rachel entorno los ojos con duda. –No sabía que supieras tocar la guitarra-

La latina la miro por unos segundos con una sonrisa juguetona. –No sabes mucho de mi- susurro íntimamente en el oído de Rachel, recordándole que horas antes ella le había dicho lo mismo. La diva rio suavemente y cuando Santana comenzó a tocar, sonrió porque conocía la canción. Ambas se sentaron cerca de los niños y comenzaron a cantar.

**SANTANA (Tocando la guitarra; Rachel y los niños comienzan a aplaudir)**

_**COMIENZA A SONAR "LOVE TODAY" DE MIKA**_

Doom Dududu Domm Boom Da Da Boom…

Everybodys Gonna Love Today, Gonna Love Today,

Anyway You Want To, Anyway Youve Got To,

Love Love Me, Love Love Me, Love Love

**RACHEL (Se pone de pie y comienza a brincar con algunos niños)**

Ive Been Crying For So Long,

Fighting Tears Just To Carry On,

But Now, But Now, Its Gone Away.

**SANTANA( Mirando a Rachel divertida)**

Hey Girl Why Cant You Carry On,

Is It Cause You're Just Like Your Mother,

A Little Tight, Like To Tease For Fun,

Well You Ain't Gonna Tease No Other,

Gonna Make You A Lover, **(Santana le guiña el ojo a la diva, y ella sonríe)**

**AMBAS (Santana también se ha puesto de pie y todo el mundo esta bailoteando por el lugar)**

Everybodys Gonna Love Today,love Today, Love Today, Gonna Love Today,

Anyway You Want To, Anyway Youve Got To,

Love Love Me, Love Love Me, Love Love

Girl With A Groove With The Big Bust On, Big Bust On,

Wait Till Your Mother And Your Papas Gone, Papas Gone , Ohh Mutha 4 Her Papa, Shock Shock Me, Shock Shock Me, Shock Shock,

**RACHEL (Canta con más efusividad y sigue jugando con los niños)**

Everybodys Gonna Love Today, Gonna Love Today, Anyway You Want To, Anyway Youve Got To, Love Love Me, Love Love Me, Love Love

**SANTANA**

Carolina Sits On Ninety Five ()

Give Her A Dollar And Shell Make You Smile,

Hook Her, Book Her, Nook Her, Walk Away!

Carry Dresses Like A Kid For Fun,

Licks Her Lips Like Their Something Other,

Tries To Tell You Life Has Just Begun,

But You Know Shes Getting Something Other That The Love From The Mother

Everybodys Gonna Love Today,love Today, Love Today, Gonna Love Today, Anyway You Want To, Anyway Youve Got To, Love Love Me, Love Love Me, Love Love

Girl With A Groove With The Big Bust On, Big Bust On,

Wait Till Your Mother And Your Papas Gone, Papas Gone , Ohh Mutha 4 Her Papa, Shock Shock Me, Shock Shock Me, Shock Shock,

**RACHEL (Santana y ella se han subido a una de las camas como si fuera un escenario y los niños hacen de publico. La diva pasa un brazo por los hombros de Santana)**

I Said Everybodys Gonna Love Today, Gonna Love Today, Gonna Love Today, I Said Everybodys Gonna Love Today, Gonna Love Today, Anyway You Want To

**AMBAS (Los niños corean la canción y saltan contentos)**

Dadadadadaddadadadaddaadd Fades Away.

-Buen trabajo, Berry- murmuro la latina, cuando estaban a punto de irse.  
-Digo lo mismo con respecto a ti- respondió Rachel. -Y gracias por traerme aquí- añadió con un gesto de agradecimiento.

* * *

**Hola (: Gracias por comentar, me motiva que les este gustando. Al leer les recomiendo que escuchen las canciones xd En el próximo capitulo podrán, por fin, ver el dueto :D Déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias en una review. BYE! PD: Claramente la canción no me pertenece; Glee tampoco D;**


	9. Since U Been Gone

**SINCE U BEEN GONE**

-Gracias, Santana… pero no tenías que haber hecho esto- murmuro la castaña más pequeña con la cabeza agachada; estaba sentada en el lado del copiloto y tenia una mochila sobre las piernas.

-¿Hacer exactamente que, Rachel? Pasar por ti y darte un aventón hacia la escuela. ¿Cuál es el gran asunto? Solo te estoy haciendo un favor- dijo amablemente la latina mientras se miraba vanidosamente en el retrovisor y apagaba por completo el motor del auto.

-Sí… pero no me molestaría tomar el autobús- comento la diva avergonzada.

-¡Suficiente, Berry! Es el tipo de cosas que hago por mis amigas; Lo hacia por Brittany, incluso aunque ella vive al otro lado de la ciudad. Y lo voy a hacer por ti porque vives a unas calles de mi casa y porque ni siquiera me desvió del camino haciéndolo. ¡Te estoy haciendo un jodido favor, porque eres mi amiga; Y quiero que por primera vez en tu vida cierres la boca y simplemente me des las gracias!- Espeto la latina perdiendo la paciencia por completo mientras elevaba la voz y clavaba una mirada de muerte en la diva.

-Mu… muchas gracias, Santana- balbuceo Rachel aun más nerviosa.

-De nada, Rachel- dijo la latina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. -Ahora saca tu trasero del auto, que vamos tarde- ordeno mientras abría su puerta.

-¡No, Santana! ¡Espera!- la llamo la diva desesperada.

-¿Ahora que, Berry?-

-Es solo que no creo que sea buena idea que entremos juntas… Quiero decir, puedes entrar primero mientras yo espero afuera unos…-

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Santana con el ceño fruncido.

-Escucha, cada día es lo mismo para mí- comenzó a decir la diva con una hilo de voz; Su cara estaba un poco pálida y su mirada desorbitada se fijo en la latina. -En cuanto pongo un pie en los pasillos de McKinley, todos los idiotas del equipo de futbol e incluso algunas porristas empiezan a gritarme cosas, me insultan, me llaman por apodos y cuando es un mal día, y usualmente esto sucede mucho, recibo un slushie. Es un infierno; Por supuesto yo estoy acostumbrada, pero realmente no me gustaría que todos se te echaran encima a ti- termino y un tono de preocupación inundo su voz.

-¡Dios, Rach!- susurro Santana, cubriendo la mano de la diva con su propia mano, y clavando una mirada cálida en la castaña. –Tú misma me has dicho que no debo de estar asustada, tú me has dicho que soy suficientemente fuerte para afrontar las peores cosas; Y eso es lo que quiero hacer desde hoy. Pero sobre todo quiero hacerlo contigo, quiero que tú también lo hagas. Así que no importa cuan feo pueda ponerse ahí adentro, porque voy a estar a tu lado, voy a entrar contigo, y juntas vamos a terminar con cualquier cosa que venga ¿De acuerdo?- Rachel asintió y esbozo un intento medio de sonrisa sin estar totalmente confiada. –Vamos- Ambas bajaron del auto y se encaminaron a la entrada de McKinley; Pero entre más cerca estaban de su destino, mas preocupaciones tenía Rachel. La diva realmente se odiaría a si misma si algo le sucedía a Santana por estar a su lado. No sabia porque, pero últimamente lo que le sucediera a la latina, le importaba demasiado; No quería verla sufrir, y mucho menos si era por su culpa. –Tranquila- susurro Santana con una sonrisa, y sin haberse dado cuenta, la diva había comenzado a temblar –No me importa recibir un slushie, no me importa en lo absoluto; Estaremos bien-

Pero, como Rachel suponía, no estarían bien. En el instante en que cruzaron la puerta, un par de chicos del equipo de Futbol se acercaron de forma intimidante. -¡Mira eso! Lopez y Rupaul, eso si que es nuevo- exclamo uno de ellos burlonamente; Rachel bajo la mirada y palideció un poco mas; A Santana se le endureció el cuerpo entero. -Primero te sacan del escuadrón de porristas y ahora comienzas a juntarte con el Fenómeno de estatura media. ¡Has tocada fondo de verdad! -

-Cierra tu estúpida boca, Azimio- dijo Santana desafiante. Probablemente lo mejor hubiera sido que se quedara callada, pero no pudo; Ella y Rachel había llegado tan lejos, y ahora eran amigas, y claramente no era esa la forma en que nadie podía tratar a sus amigas, o a ella misma. –O si prefieres, puedo partir tu inútil rostro. Rachel, porque ese es su nombre, y no vas a llamarla de otra forma mientras yo te oiga, es mi amiga, y además de que tiene un cerebro un millón de veces más grande que el tuyo, es una persona asombrosa; Así que deja de decir todas esas cosas malas de ella, o incluso de mí, porque, para tu información, ambas podemos tomar mejores decisiones de las que alguna vez imaginaste, y a ti no debe importarte un carajo- La latina estaba roja de puro coraje y sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza; Mágicamente el pasillo se había quedado en silencio, sin embargo unos quince chicos observaban lo que estaba sucediendo. -¡¿Me escuchaste?!- dijo firmemente, mientras empujaba, con todas sus fuerzas, el enorme pecho del jugador de Futbol.

-Sí, Lopez, te he escuchado. Por eso mismo hare algo al respecto- dijo Azimio bastante molesto. Y en una fracción de segundo, se giro un poco y como todos vieron, uno de sus compañeros le paso un vaso lleno de Slushie. Inmediatamente después balanceo el vaso con decisión mientras apuntaba a Santana y se lo tiro todo encima; Directamente en la cabeza, sin compasión alguna. –Esta vez te has salvado, Rachel- añadió con sarcasmo mirando a la diva, después se dio la vuelta y riéndose se alejo por el pasillo.

-¡Dios!- gimió la latina con desdén. El líquido azul comenzó a escurrir por su cuerpo helándolo por completo. Su cabello, que estaba atado en una coleta, estaba empapado y pegajoso, su cara estaba oculta detrás del líquido y de algunos pedazos de hielo, además de que el Slushie escurría por su espalda y por su pecho, y se le metía en las fosas nasales. Con los ojos cerrados y sin posibilidad de abrirlos, Santana pensó que esa era, probablemente, la peor sensación del mundo entero. –Rachel, creo que si me importa lo del slushie, mucho- murmuro la latina con un hilo de voz.

-¡Oh Tana! Lo siento, lo siento mucho; Esto ha sido todo culpa mía- dijo la diva apenada mientras apretaba el húmedo brazo de la latina.

-Esta bien, Rachel; No comiences a hablar de culpas. Solo… Solo, llévame hacia mi casillero, para tomar la ropa limpia que tengo ahí y después al baño para que pueda limpiarme ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí- respondió Rachel. Pero por alguna razón no se movió durante unos segundos y se quedo contemplando la figura azul, pegajosa y helada en que Santana Lopez se había convertido, y le asusto que esta versión de la latina le gustara más, mucho más de lo que hubiera admitido.

-¡AHORA, BERRY! ESTO ME QUEMA LA PIEL- exclamo la latina irritada. -ASÍ QUE SI NO QUIERES QUE TRAIGA UNO DE ESTOS Y TE LO DERRAME YO MISMA, HAZ ALGO AHORA… Sigues ahí ¿Cierto?-

-Claro que estoy aquí- dijo la diva con un suspiro; tomo a Santana del antebrazo y paso una mano por su espalda, de esta forma ambas caminaron a lo largo del pasillo, hacia el casillero de Santana, dejando un charco azul brillante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-La primera experiencia siempre es la peor- murmuro Rachel con una media sonrisa; La latina se había cambiado de ropa y la diva había limpiado su cara de por completo, ahora limpiaba su cabello en el lavabo. -Si sirve de algo decirlo, tuviste suerte. El de mora azul, siempre tiene menos hielos; Y gracias al cielo no te han dado con uno de cereza, es el peor- decía la diva intentando hacer el momento un poco mas ameno. Pero Santana resoplo sin mucho entusiasmo. –Realmente siento lo que paso- soltó por fin sintiéndose horriblemente culpable.

Santana miro a la diva con condescendencia. -No tienes que sentir absolutamente nada, Rachel, y por favor no lo hagas más grande; En todo caso yo tuve la culpa. Fui yo la que abrió la boca e hizo esa estúpida impresión de la chica valiente enfrente de Azimio-

-Que por cierto, fue realmente impresionante; Gracias por defenderme, por defendernos-

-El placer fue mío- dijo la latina mirando a Rachel fijamente, y por unos segundos no hubo nada más que ellas dos. Esa mirada fue más que mil palabras, Santana estaba bien con ello, y Rachel se sentía profundamente agradecida. Probablemente ahora sí eran amigas. –Quiero decir, Azimio es un imbécil- dijo la latina renovando la atmosfera; Rachel sonrió levemente y continúo con la limpieza del cuero cabelludo.

-He terminado- dijo la diva después de uno rato mientras secaba el cabello de Santana con un toalla. –Con tu cabello, quiero decir-

Santana asintió, con una tímida sonrisa, mientras se miraba al espejo. –Eres buena en esto-

-La practica hace al maestro- murmuro la diva encogiéndose de hombros.

La latina puso los ojos en blanco. –Salgamos de aquí; Tenemos que ir a nuestras clases-

-Cierto, pero no olvides que hoy presentamos nuestro dueto en el Glee Club- dijo Rachel con una amplia sonrisa, mientras ambas salían del baño.

-No lo olvidaría por ningún motivo, Rach- dijo la latina entusiasmada, golpeando juguetonamente el hombro de la diva. -Te veo después- añadió; Rachel la despidió con un gesto de mano y ambas tomaron su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto la latino mientras retocaba su maquillaje. Se estaban preparando, para finalmente ir al Glee Club.

-Sí, lista- murmuro la diva mientras se miraba impetuosamente en el espejo con una expresión de disconformidad.

-Genial…- decía la latina con la boca entreabierta ya que estaba aplicándose labial. –Vamos a ganar esta estúpida competencia; Y si tenemos suerte, Brittany tal vez termine llorando, y Hudson ponga esa cara extraña que suele poner cuando esta confundido… Vamos a matarlos-

-¿Tana?- la llamo Rachel insegura.

-¿Si?- respondió la latina, había dejado el lápiz labial de lado y miraba atentamente a Rachel; La dulce forma en que la llamaba _"Tana"_ seguía tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿Estas segura de que es necesario que use… esto?- pregunto la castaña mas pequeña con el ceño fruncido. Contemplaba su reflejo y señalaba la entallada falda de cuero, la blusa ajustada y blanca y los tacones rojos que tenia puestos.

La latina suspiro sin darle mucha importancia. –Sí, Rachel, tienes que usarlo- respondió secamente.

-Exactamente, ¿Por qué?- cuestiono la diva mirando el conjunto con desagrado.

-Porque por primera vez en la vida vas a mostrarle a Frankenteen lo que ha dejado ir; Porque es una canción que exige este vestuario y además porque la tarea va de esto, de formar lazos-

-¿Y como es que vestirme como prostituta nos hará formar lazos?- pregunto Rachel aun mas confundida.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE, BERRY! ¡Te estoy prestando mi ropa; Y eso se llama compartir y compartir forma parte de la amistad! ¡¿Entendido?!- Rachel agacho la mirada y asintió lentamente, murmurando un leve _–Sí-_

-Sea como sea, no pareces una prostituta, te ves sexy; Te lo dije antes, tienes buen cuerpo- murmuro Santana mientras volvía su mirada al espejo y continuaba con la aplicación del labial.

Rachel levanto la mirada sorprendida al escuchar el cumplido y aunque no lo hubiera admitido se había sonrojado. -Bueno, supongo que gracias; Pero esto apenas y me cubre-

-Lo que, por cierto, es bueno y juega a tu favor; Así que deja lo pretextos-

La diva puso los ojos en blanco y jalo la minifalda para abajo en un intento de que cubriera por lo menos una tercera parte de sus muslos, sin resultado alguno puso una mueca.

-Chicas, Mr. Schue…- una voz se escucho desde la puerta; Santana y Rachel levantaron la mirada y encontraron a Finn Hudson, quien tenía la mirada fija en la diva, lo que, claramente la puso nerviosa. Santana se levanto con rudeza y se interpuso entre Finn y el objetivo de sus ojos.

-¿Se te perdió algo en las piernas de Rachel, o en su trasero, Hudson?- Cuestiono secamente la latina; Con estas palabras, Finn reacciono.

-No, no, por supuesto que no- balbuceo el chico, apenado. –Yo solo… yo… Quiero decir, Mr. Schue me ha pedido que les diga que en cinco minutos será su turno-

-Ya sabíamos eso, Frankenteen; Dile que estaremos ahí en un rato. Y gracias por nada- sentencio Santana molesta.

-Claro… Am ¿Rachel? – llamo a la castaña; La diva asomo la cabeza detrás de la protectora latina.

-¿Sí, Finn?-

-Te ves Hermosa- dijo él esbozando una de esas sonrisas que ha Rachel le robaban el Corazón.

-Gracias, Finn-

El chico sonrió más ampliamente, y dirigiéndose a ambas murmuro un _–Suerte- _Y salió de ahí.

-Estas siendo débil, Berry- dijo la latina disparando una mirada asesina hacia la pequeña castaña.

-¿Qué?-

-Hudson sonrió, y tú ya estabas prácticamente lanzándote a sus brazos; Así no es como funciona. Prometimos que los íbamos a superar, a él y a Brittany, pero si tu estas siendo tan débil, dudo que logremos algo- aclaro Santana realmente alterada.

-¡No, No, Santana! Yo solo… Es… aun es… es complicado ¡De acuerdo! No puedo decirte que Finn no me interesa en lo absoluto porque te estaría mintiendo; Pero… pero lo estoy intentando, y se que cuando estemos cantando esa canción en unos minutos, voy a sentir cada palabra y voy a hacer que Finn Hudson comprenda el mensaje- explico Rachel decidida.

-Eso espero, Berry- contesto la latina secamente, dispuesta a irse del lugar.

-Tana, no te enojes- suplico la diva tomando la muñeca de la latina para atraer su atención. –Tienes que creerme, voy a hacerlo bien-

Santana cedió ante la suplica; Posiblemente porque la había llamado Tana, o tal vez porque su tibia mano envolvía su muñeca, pero la latina sonrió mientras asentía. –Te creo-

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Rachel dijo: -Además, tenías razón, verme con esta ropa casi le provoca un infarto a Finn-

Santana soltó una carcajada divertida. –Te lo dije, te ves sexy-

-Tu también te ves bien- dijo la diva mirándola de arriba abajo. –Los vestidos ajustados son lo tuyo- añadió con una sonrisa provocativa.

La latina se mordió el labio. –Si tú lo dices-

-Sí, lo digo…- Ambas sonrieron y en ese momento comprobaron que la mano de la diva seguía engancha en la muñeca de la latina. La diva negó con la cabeza y se aclaro la garganta -Ahora, vayamos al Glee Club, ganemos esa competencia, matemos esa canción y de paso a nuestros ex- añadió malévolamente.

-Tú lo has dicho- murmuro Santana sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Estas lista ¿Cierto?- pregunto Santana mientras caminaba a las afueras del salón.

-Sí- respondió la diva.

-Genial… No olvides mirarlo en todo momento, y ya sabes, hazle sentir la letra; Como sea hay que movernos por todo el salón y disfrutar el momento, no olvides eso; Y entra a l salón después de mí, cuando te llamo. Por supuesto que…-

-¿Estas nerviosa, Tana?- pregunto Rachel confundida.

-Sí, mis manos están sudando e incluso debajo de mis senos hay sudor, y eso significa algo: PANICO-

-Tranquilízate, lo haremos bien- murmuro la diva con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Sí, tienes razón; Es tiempo- Rachel asintió, ambas chocaron los puños y Santana se encamino al salón, porque ella seria la que abriría la canción.

**SANTANA**

**Santana entra al salón, se para en el centro y todos la miran**

**(Mirando a Brittany)**

Here is the thing we started out friends

**(Levanta las cejas)**

It was cool but it was all pretend

**(Niega con la cabeza)**

Yeah yeah

Since you've been gone

**(Voltea hacia la puerta y llama a Rachel con el dedo)**

**RACHEL**

**Rachel Entra al salón, y también se gana las miradas de todos.**

**(Acercándose a Finn y mirándolo)**

You dedicated you took the time

Wasn't long till I called you mine

**(Pone los ojos en blanco)**

Yeah yeah

Since you've been gone

**(Mira a Finn con reproche, desde muy cerca)**

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I pictured me with you

**(Señala a Finn)**

That's all you'd ever hear me say

**AMBAS**

**(Las dos se ponen en el centro del salón y cantan; Cada una mirando a su respectiva victima)**

But since you've been gone

I can breathe for the first time

**(Levantan un dedo)**

I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah

Thanks to you now I get what I Want

**(Caminan hacia el lado de los asientos)**

Since you've been gone

**RACHEL**

**(Se para al lado de Finn y lo mira sin disimular)**

How can I put it? You put me on

I even fell for that stupid love song

**(Lo canta con cierto odio)**

Yeah yeah

Since you've been gone

**Santana**

**(Se sube a lugar donde están los asientos y camina hacia Brittany)**

How come I'd never hear you say?

I just wanna be with you

I guess you never felt that way

**(Le toca la cabeza a Brittany y esta la mira confundida)**

**AMBAS**

**(Desde esquinas opuestas cantan)**

But since you've been gone

**(Se mueven por todos los asientos y todos, excepto por Finn y Britt, se ponen a bailar)**

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah

**(Mueven la cabeza al ritmo)**

Thanks to you now I get, I get what I want

Since you've been gone

**SANTANA**

**(Llama a Britt con el dedo por la izquierda, y canta esta parte con la derecha)**

You had your chance you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

**RACHEL**

**(Se pone detrás de Finn y se tapa los oídos)**

Shut your mouth I just can't take it

**AMBAS**

Again and again and again and again

**(Ambas alcanzan la nota alta desde lados opuestos y se miran con una sonrisa)**

*MUSIC*

**(Santana juega con el guitarrista y Rachel baja saltando las escaleras; Ambas caminan hacia el centro del salón y cuando están juntas sueltan una carcajada)**

**SANTANA**

Since you've been gone

**RACHEL**

(Since you've been gone)

**SANTANA**

I can breathe for the first time

**RACHEL**

(For the first time)

**SANTANA**

I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah

Thanks to you

**(Señala a Rachel)**

**RACHEL**

(Thanks to you)

**(Señala a Santana)**

**SANTANA**

Now I get, I get what I Want

**RACHEL**

(Waaaant)

**(Eleva la nota alta y comienza a saltar un poco)**

**SANTANA**

I can breathe for the first time

**RACHEL**

(First time)

**SANTANA**

I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah

Thanks to you

**(Señala a Brittany)**

**RACHEL**

(Thanks to you)

**(Mira a Finn)**

**SANTANA**

Now I get

**Rachel**

(I get)

**SANTANA**

**(Inclina la cabeza de forma superior)**

You should know

**RACHEL**

(You should know)

**SANTANA**

That I get,

**AMBAS**

I get what I Want

**(Le guiñan un ojo a la otra)**

**SANTANA**

Since you've been gone

**RACHEL**

Since you've been gone

**AMBAS**

Since you've been gone

**(Se miran con una sonrisa)**

Santana le toma la mano a Rachel, le levanta el brazo y juntas hacen una reverencia. El resto de los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir y a animarlas.

-¡Bien hecho chicas! ¡Eso estuvo muy bien! ¡Buena elección!- exclamo Mr. Schue.

-Gracias- murmuro Rachel con el poco aliento que le quedo después del espectáculo.

-Y después de ver a todos los demás, creo que tenemos unas claras ganadoras; No solo por su asombroso desempeño durante el dueto, si no también por la forma en que lo llevaron. Veo que se relación es mucho mejor ahora, y ese era el objetivo de la tarea. Santana, Rachel, ¡Felicidades!- dije el profesor con una enrome sonrisa, y todo el salón estallo en aplausos, lo que quería decir que pensaban igual.

Santana no se pudo contener y abrazo a la pequeña diva con todas sus fuerzas, y murmuro un: _–Lo hicimos- _en su oído; Rachel le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió ampliamente –Por supuesto que sí; Yo te dije que lo haríamos- le dijo con superioridad. Santana soltó una leve carcajada e inmediatamente después puso los ojos en blanco.

–Su premio, señoritas- interrumpió Mr. Schue, extendiendo el ticket para la cena doble con todo pagado en Breadstix; Rachel lo tomo agradecida. –Ahora, antes de irnos, Finn y Kurt tienen algo que decirnos- Ambas se fueron a sentar, mientras Finn y Kurt pasaban al frente del salón.

-Solo queremos decirles, que la madre de Finn y mi padre, se van a casar el fin de semana próximo- todos los chicos sonrieron, aplaudieron y animaron ante la noticia. –Así que nos gustaría que nos ayudaran a preparar un par de números musicales para animar la fiesta ¿Qué dicen?- Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Gracias, chicos; Nos ponemos de acuerdo esto en la semana ¿Sí? Eso es todo- dijo Finn; Y después de eso todos se fueron yendo, exceptuando a Rachel y a Santana que estaban guardando sus cosas, y a Finn quien las miraba intrigado.

EL chico se acerco a ellas decidido. -¿Podemos hablar, Rach?-

La castaña levanto la vista confundida. –Rachel no quiere hablar contigo, no ahora Hudson- respondió Santana en su lugar.

-Creo que Rachel puede decidirlo- dijo Finn sin dejar de mirar a la diva.

-Escucha Frankenteen, simplemente no es el momento, y tal vez nunca lo sea, así que deja a Rachel en paz-

-Que me lo diga; Tu no puedes hablar por ella, Santana. Si Rachel no quiere hablar conmigo, puede decírmelo ella misma y la dejare en paz. No creo que necesite a alguien que se haga pasar por su amiga como secretaria-

Santana frunció el ceño y entreabrió la boca y dando un paso al frente hacia el chico comenzó a gritarle. -¡SOY SU AMIGA! NO SE PORQUE TE CUESTA TANTO CREERLO, PERO NO ME IMPORTA; ESTOY PROTEGIENDOLA, ESTOY INTENTANDO QUE TÚ NO TE APROVECHES DE ELLA POR CENTESIMA VEZ. ESO ES LO QUE UNA AMIGA HACE. ASÍ QUE MEJOR, LA DEJAS EN PAZ, GRANDISIMO IDIOTA, PORQUE…-

-Tana, es suficiente- murmuro la diva por primera vez poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la furiosa latina. Santana enrojeció más y soltó un bufido.

-¿SABES QUE, BERRY? SI ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES, PUEDES TENERLO- sentencio molesta; Tomo sus cosas y salió del salón de coro. Rachel suspiro entristecida mientras la miraba irse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo, Finn?- cuestiono la diva.

-¿Desde cuando la llamas Tana?- pregunto el chico con el ceño fruncido.

-Es mi amiga; Puedo llamarla así si se me antoja-

-Así que también tú te has tragado esa mentira- susurro él en voz baja, pero Rachel lo escucho.

-¡No es una mentira, Finn! No se porque te cuesta creer que Santana es mi amiga ahora; Es una persona increíble, y me ha estado ayudando mucho últimamente-

-¡Vamos, Rach! Hace una semana ni siquiera se hablaban, y si se hablaban era para insultarse. Ella te odia y dedica buena parte de su tiempo en molestarte. No me parece posible que tú y Santana Lopez…-

-¿Sabes, Finn? Las cosas cambian y Santana tiene razón, eres un grandísimo idiota- interrumpió Rachel y pasando su mochila por los hombros salió del lugar dejando a Finn completamente solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡SANTANA- gritaba la pequeña castaña mientras corría por el pasillo. –PODRIAMOS POR LO MENOS HABLAR- solicito con la respiración entrecortada.

La latina se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo, se giro para verla y con hipocresía le dijo: -Creí que estabas hablando con Finn-

Rachel bajo la mirada. –No quiero hablar con él. Quiero hablar contigo- murmuro mientras se sentaba y se recargaba enfrente de un casillero, estaba realmente agitada; Santana se sentó a su lado sin muchas ganas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto tranquilamente; Santana sabia que si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, la hubiera dejado ahí y se hubiera ido. Pero con Rachel, las cosas que usualmente haría, no funcionaban. Así que ahí esta, sentada a su lado dispuesta a escuchar lo que iba a decirle.

-Realmente aprecio lo que estas haciendo por mi, y todo lo que has dicho; Se que estas preocupada, y eres la única persona que se ha preocupado por mi, a excepción de mis padres, así que es realmente conmovedor que te comportes así. Quiero agradecerte, no solo por lo que dijiste enfrente de Finn, si no tambien por lo que has hecho y dicho enfrente de Azimio. No me interesa que el resto del mundo no nos pueda ver como amigas, porque yo se que lo somos, y estoy contenta por ello-

La latina tenía una media sonrisa embobada. –Eso fue lindo- murmuro. -Gracias por decirle lo que le has dicho acerca de mi a Finn; Quiero decir, estaba escuchando, jamás me fui de verdad…- acepto apenada.

Rachel rio divertida. -Esta bien; Es lo que las amigas hacen ¿Cierto?... Y aunque algunas veces, preferiría que midieras tu genio, esta bien si prefieres expresarte así, intentare seguirte el paso, estoy segura de que lo disfrutare-

-Es lo que quiero…. Así que… ¿Estamos bien?- pregunto seriamente.

-Sí, si que lo estamos- dijo la diva mientras formaba un puño con su mano, Santana lo choco con el suyo, y ambas sonrieron.

Después de unos minutos la diva rebusco en su bolsillo y saco el ticket de Breadstix. –Santana, esto es tuyo-

Santana miro a la diva confundida. -¡¿Qué!? No, no, no es justo que yo lo tenga, quiero decir no creo que…-

-Amas ese restaurante, además desde el primer momento dijiste que iba a ser para ti, es lo justo- insistió la diva con una sonrisa.

-No, Rach, de verdad; No quiero que…-

-Tómalo, Santana Lopez- dijo la diva amenazadoramente.

-¡No! ¡No seria justo!- exclamo la latina negando con la cabeza impetuosamente.

-Vamos Santana, realmente no me importa- Rachel tomo la mano de la latina, abrió su palma y puso el ticket ahí. –Lo tienes ahora- dijo la diva orgullosa.

Santana se quedo mirando el boleto por unos minutos, y después levanto la mirada y la fijo en Rachel de una forma especial. -De acuerdo, si quieres que lo acepte, tienes que venir conmigo- sentencio como si hubiera sido la idea mas asombrosa del mundo.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Vamos, Rach! Sea como sea no tengo con quien ir, y no puedo comer lo que dos personas comen. ¡Ven conmigo! ¿Sí?- suplico la latina inclinando la cabeza y mirando a Rachel; La diva dudo un poco. –Sera divertido, Berry; Seguramente hay un montón de cosas veganas que puedes comer- añadió Santana un poco exasperada.

Finalmente Rachel cedió. –Esta bien- dijo con una tonta sonrisa.

-¡Bien! Pasare por ti a las seis-

-No… no tienes que pasar por mi, puedo conducir hasta ahí o incluso ir a pie; No es necesario que…-

-¡He dicho que voy a pasar por ti, Berry!- interrumpió la latina secamente. –Y mas te vale estar lista- Rachel asintió sin protestas. –Ahora, vámonos de aquí porque te llevare a casa ¿De acuerdo?-

La diva iba a negarse y a darle un montón de motivos para que no la llevara, pero sabía que no iba a poder evitarlo. –Supongo- murmuro encogiendo los hombros. Santana sonrió, ambas se levantaron y salieron de McKinley.

* * *

**Hola (: Ahora sí, ya por fin el dueto *0* Ojala les guste, yo amo esa canción; Escúchenla y lean el performance, porque yo así lo he escrito. El siguiente capitulo a lo mejor no voy a hablar mucho de la cena, pero sí de la boda de los Hudson-Hummel; Vienen cosas interesantes. Perdonen si algunas veces tardo demasiado en actualizar, pero la escuela me mantiene muy ocupada, y apenas y encuentro tiempo para escribir. Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias en una review que eso siempre me hace muy feliz. Los leo después. Besos.**


	10. Wedding Time

**WEDDING TIME**

Se despertó sintiéndose contenta. Su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar el rostro de Santana. Había pasado el fin de semana, después de la cena, así. Parecía tonto que una simple cena con una amiga la hiciera tan dichosa; Pero para ella había sido muy especial. Suspiro y miro hacia el techo, recordando cada momento que habían pasado juntas en Breadstix.

**FLASHBACK**

Al principio se sintió estúpida por esforzarse tanto. Poniéndose su vestido de coctel más bonito. Esparciendo su perfume favorito por todo su cuerpo. Peinando su cabello unas diez veces hasta que por fin estuvo conforme con el resultado. Maquillándose delicada y naturalmente. Pensando en temas de conversación. Se lo estaba tomando muy enserio, y después de todo, solo iba a cenar con una amiga.

Frente al espejo, le hecho un vistazo a su reflejo; Se mordió el labio inferior y se sintió ridícula. Tal vez Santana pensaría lo mismo. Quiso quitarse el maquillaje; Cambiarse el vestido y ponerse unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta con un estampado divertido. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, llamaron a su puerta. Se puso muy nerviosa, pero tenía que calmarse. Suspiro y abrió la puerta.

Ver a la latina le quito mucho peso de encima. Se tranquilizó al ver que Santana también llevaba un vestido; Rachel no reprimió la sonrisa al verla, porque el azul siempre había quedado bien con su color de piel, y la chaqueta negra de cuero le daba personalidad propia.

-Hey- murmuro la latina un poco nerviosa. -¿Lista para cenar?- le pregunto animada, en un intento de hacer el momento menos incomodo.

-Seguro; Voy por mi bolso- murmuro ella ampliando su media sonrisa.

Cinco minutos después estaban en el carro de Santana con rumbo a Breadstix. No hablaron mucho durante el camino, Rachel incluso evito las miradas que Santana le lanzo a lo largo del trayecto. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, que estaba prácticamente solo, le dieron su ticket de comida gratis a la recepcionista y esta las coloco en una mesa.

Rachel comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, ya que al parecer ninguna tenia muchas ganas de hablar con la otra, y se había formado un atmosfera ligeramente incomoda, que se extendió hasta que un mesero se acerco a pedir su orden.

La diva miro el menú una vez más, y finalmente se decidió. –Para mi un plato de sopa de zanahoria, y lasaña a la boloñesa; Menú vegano, por favor- aclaro con un sonrisa.

-¿Y para usted, señorita?- pregunto el mesero mirando a Santana. La latina ni siquiera había abierto el menú.

-Lo mismo que a ella- dijo decidida; El mesero asintió y se alejo. Rachel la miro confundida, pero la latina parecía divertida.

-¿Por qué razón en el mundo has pedido lo mismo que yo? ¡Soy vegana, Santana; Por consecuencia ordeno comida vegana!- Exclamo la diva exaltada.

Santana soltó una leve carcajada. –Es solo que he estado pensando en tus hábitos alimenticios; Y creo que ha abierto una puerta para mí- Rachel frunció el ceño aun mas confundida. –No puedo dejar de pensar en tu obsesión por no sacar provecho de los animales. Y después comienzo a pensar en cuantos animales inocentes he torturado, y me siento horriblemente culpable. Es por eso, y por el exquisito pay vegetariano que preparaste el otro día, que he decidido introducir la comida vegana en mi vida- explico la latina mientras se encogía de hombros.

Rachel se inclino con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras doblaba sus brazos enfrente de su cuerpo; Sintió una oleada de confusión. –Bueno… Supongo que te felicito. Es realmente considerado de tu parte- declaro de forma insegura.

-No estoy diciendo que no comeré carne otra vez, Berry- aclaro Santana al ver la reacción dudosa de la pequeña castaña. –Es solo que no comeré tanta-

-Sigue tomándose en cuenta tu esfuerzo- aseguro Rachel; La latina sonrió mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Otro silencio incomodo apareció, ambas se miraron inquisitivamente hasta que Rachel dijo: -Cuéntame algo sobre ti; Cualquier cosa- solicito ansiosa.

Santana frunció el ceño. -¿De que hablas?-

-De alguna anécdota; De algo que te haya sucedido. ¡De cualquier cosa!-

-Pues no se me ocurre nada. Sugiere un tema-

Rachel se lo pensó un poco y segundo después taba mirando a la latina con una sonrisa maliciosa. -¿Qué hay de tu primer beso?-

Santana levanto una ceja. -¿Quieres que te cuente como fue mi primer beso?- La diva asintió emocionada; Santana suspiro. –Antes que nada debes saber que fue con un chico. Estaba en Elemental, tendría unos 7 años, y este chico de ensueño, quien era mi compañero de clases, con ojos azules y cabello rizado, tenia un estúpido amigo que estaba obsesionado conmigo.- Rachel sonrió divertida al ver que Santana ponía los ojos en blanco asqueada. -El chico lindo, Daniel Rivers, me convenció de besar a su amigo, Nick Carter, a cambio de que él me diera su automóvil de control remoto. A los siete, es una oferta que no puedes rechazar; Así que lo bese. Me arrepiento, porque si cierro los ojos y pienso en ello- relato la latina cerrando los ojos y concentrándose. –Puedo sentir su inmunda lengua recorriendo mis dientes y su baba escurriendo por mi barbilla- Abrió los ojos con un gesto de repulsión; La diva la miraba impresionada. –No fue una buena historia, ahora que estamos a punto de cenar ¿Cierto?-

Rachel sonrió. –Yo creo que fue una forma muy romántica de compartir tus labios- murmuro con sarcasmo.

La latina soltó un bufido. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Quién beso los labios de Rachel Berry por primera vez?- pregunto interesada mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y ponía su cabeza entre sus manos.

Rachel tomo aire. –Su nombre era David Lynn. Estábamos juntos en un campamento de verano; Teníamos 9 años. Pero él no estaba detrás de mí. La cosa era que Amy Rose, no dejaba de molestarme sobre el hecho de que aun no había besado a nadie. Nunca dejo de fastidiarme con eso; Ni siquiera después de que la avente a rio-

-Wanky- murmuro Santana, mirando atentamente a la diva.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y continuo su historia. –Quería que se detuviera, quería probarle que podía dar mi primer beso si quería hacerlo. David estaba conmigo en el club de Artes Escénicas; Así que le ofrecí veinte dólares, a cambio de que me besara enfrente de Amy. Veinte dólares si me besaba romántica y convincentemente enfrente de esa bruja. Él era un chico muy amable, así que acepto. Puedo decir que era un buen besador, pero no sentí nada, a excepción del placer que me dio ver la expresión de Amy- termino sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

-¡Dios!- exclamo la latina. -¿Qué diablos sucede con nosotras?- Rachel la miro confundida. –Ninguna de nosotras ha besado por amor ¿O que?-

Rachel rio suavemente. –Supongo que seria difícil de decir; Tenemos el terrible habito de enamorarnos de la gente incorrecta o de besar gente ebria durante juegos de botella clandestinos- murmuro ella mientras miraba a Santana, podía sentir el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

Santana detecto la indirecta. La pequeña diva estaba hablando de ellas; De su beso durante la fiesta en su casa. Noto que Rachel se sonrojaba y sonrió enternecida. –Bueno, algunas veces encuentras el amor en el lugar menos esperado ¿No es así?- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Su orden señoritas- interrumpió el mesero dejando sus platas en frente de cada chica. Santana le agradeció y por fin las dejo solas, pero ninguna tuvo el valor de tocar el tema otra vez, en lugar de eso se dedicaron a comer hasta hartarse, a bromear y conversar, y a terminar la velada.

Santana dejo a Rachel en la puerta de su casa. _–Te veo en la boda de los padres de Finn y de Kurt. Y no olvides que estamos yendo juntas, no tienes que preocuparte por buscar pareja de baile- _le había dicho en forma de broma; Pero aun después de su risita nerviosa, Rachel se sintió ligeramente especial. _–Ponte un vestido lindo, Rach; Nada de tu guarda ropa de profesora- _Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y la miro severamente. _–Por cierto, hoy luces bien- _le dijo y la diva se sonrojo mientras apartaba la mirada.

_-Tu también te ves bien- _le había dicho sin el valor de mirarla a los ojos.

_-Siempre me veo bien, Berry- _murmuro con orgullo. _–Bueno nos vemos- _habían sido sus últimas palabras. Se había subido a su camioneta y se había ido.

**FIN DEL FASHBACK**

Era el día de la boda. Se arreglo entusiasmada; El simple hecho de volver a verla, la ponía feliz. Se puso el vestido rojo que estaba en su armario. No era su color favorito, pero ella y las chicas de New Directions eran damas de honor y Carole había elegido ese color, así que no tenía otra opción. De todas formas sonrió, porque a Santana le quedaba bien el rojo. Se avergonzó un poco al notar lo mucho que pensaba en la latina los últimos días. Aparto el pensamiento de su mente, con el pretexto de que no tenia nada de malo pensar en su amiga. Y de esta forma salió de su casa con rumbo a la fiesta, porque ya iba tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Santana Lopez ya estaba en el salón donde los HummelHudson festejaban. Estaba en el baño mirándose vanidosamente, retocando su maquillaje. Sintió una oleada de desesperación; ¿Por qué no había llegado Rachel aun? Se suponía que estarían juntas durante la fiesta, pero era imposible si ella ni siquiera se había dignado a llegar. Miro su teléfono otra vez; No, no la había llamado, ni tampoco le había mandado un mensaje de texto.

La molesta y ansiosa latina soltó un bufido, mientras seguía el camino devuelta a la mesa en donde todo el Glee Club estaba sentado. Pero en la entrada de los baños, se topo con alguien; Ni más ni menos que con Finn Hudson.

-Quítate de en medio, Hudson- espeto secamente.

-¡Espera, Santana!- la llamo el chico suplicante. –Quiero hablar contigo-

La latina lo miro confundida. –No tengo idea de donde este Rachel-

-No quiero saber donde esta Rachel; Mas bien sí quiero saber en donde esta, pero no iba a preguntártelo- aclaro Finn. La latina frunció el ceño aun mas disgustada. –Quiero disculparme por haber dicho todo lo que dije antes-

-No tienes que hacer…-

-Tengo que hacerlo- La interrumpió seriamente. -Estuve pensando en ello, y la verdad es que me comporte mal. Ahora creo que tu y Rachel son amigas, y no me molesta en lo mas mínimo; En realidad estoy contento por ustedes- La latina aparto la mirada. Después de todo era cierto; Rachel solamente era su amiga. –Quiero pedirte un favor Santana-

La latina suspiro sin muchas ganas. -¿De que hablas?-

-Tú y Rachel están tan cercanas, que se me ha ocurrido algo. Tal vez… tal vez tu podría decirle a Rachel lo mucho que la hecho de menos. Que quiero volver a su lado, que hare cualquier cosa para tenerla de vuelta. Que soy un buen partido…-

-No- espeto Santana de forma cortante. No iba a hablarle a Rachel de él; Ella sabia que no podía hacer feliz a la diva, que iba a lastimarla. –Ni lo sueñes- dijo dispuesta a irse.

-Se que no te agrado, y tal vez no obtenga tu ayuda. Pero voy a recuperarla, Santana. Rachel y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos; Así es como debe de ser-

Santana rio en un intento de evitar sonar preocupada y salió de ahí. Justo al llegar al medio del salón, vio a Rachel llegando. Sonrió sintiéndose mas tranquila, y se acerco a ella.

-¿Dónde diablos has estado, Berry?- le riño fingiendo molestia. Sin embargo estaba tan feliz de verla.

-Había mucho tráfico- respondió la diva con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Mas bien creo que tu no puedes llegar puntual a un lugar desde que voy por ti a todas partes- le dijo con la toda intención de enfadarla.

-¡Vamos, Tana! Apenas y he llegado unos diez minutos tarde- dijo la diva con un gesto de exasperación.

La latina puso los ojos en blanco. –Como sea, he preguntado en la cocina, y me has dicho que lo único cien por ciento vegano que tienen es la ensalada. Así que supongo que tendrás que llenarte con lechuga- comento mientras se encaminaban a la mesa de los New Directions.

-No tienes que preocuparte; He comido algo antes de venir aquí. Así que ni siquiera estoy tan hambrienta- respondió Rachel sin darle mucha importancia. Santana asintió aliviada. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué comerás tu?-

-Dije que no comería tanta carne, no que dejaría de comerla por completo; Hay cordero y no pienso perdérmelo- Rachel soltó una carcajada mientras la miraba divertida. –No te rías de mi, Berry. Aun me preocupo por los animales-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Rachel's POV:**

-Vamos a bailar, Berry- solicito Santana extendiéndome la mano, después de un rato. No pude negarme; La forma en que me veía, y esa sonrisa nerviosa que se dibujaba en su rostro me hicieron tomar su mano de golpe y saltar hacia la pista de baile sin pensármelo.

Estaba sonando "Moves Like Jagger" de Maroon 5, así que la pista estaba muy animada. Comenzamos a bailar, nada muy íntimo o cercano; Saltábamos de un lado a otro y nos movíamos al ritmo. Simplemente nos estábamos divirtiendo debajo de los coloridos focos a nuestro alrededor.

Pero cuando la canción término apagaron las luces, y comenzó a sonar "You Really Got a Hold On Me" (De The Beatles).

Santana y yo nos miramos sin saber muy bien que hacer. Después ella me sonrió con seguridad. –Me encanta esa canción- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi. –Bailemos-

Contuve la respiración un segundo. –Nunca he bailado una canción lenta con una chica- explique nerviosa.

-No puede ser tan diferente a bailar con un chico- murmuro. Tomo mis manos y las coloco en su cintura, un segundo después enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzamos a balancearnos al ritmo de la canción.

Santana me sonrió cuando noto que me relajaba notablemente debajo de su cuerpo; Inclino su cabeza hasta quedar muy cerca del espacio entre mi hombro y mi cuello. –Estamos teniendo un momento extraordinario ¿Cierto?- susurro y pude sentir su cálido aliento estampándose en mi mejilla mientras asentía. _-I don't like you; But I love you. Seems that I'm always; Thinking of you- _Comenzó a canturreardulcemente en mi oído; Podía sentir sus labios rozando mi lóbulo. Tarareo la canción un largo rato y después volvió a cantar. _-__I don't want you; But I need you. Don't wanna kiss you; But I need to-_

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal; Incline un poco la cabeza para verla, y me encontré con su rostro. _-Oh, ho, ho You do me wrong now; My love is strong now- _canto mirándome directamente a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa.

Lo que supe después fue que mis labios estaban sobre los de ella. Al principio sentí como sus labios se movían impacientemente sobre los míos; Me besaba casi con el mismo deseo con que yo lo hacia. Pero una milésima de segundo después dejo de moverse, era como si se hubiera quedado congelada ahí mismo; Por fin desenredo sus brazos de mi cuello y me alejo de ella suavemente, con ayuda de sus manos sobre mi clavícula.

-No, Rachel- murmuro antes de irse y dejarme sola en medio de la pista de baile.

Mire a mi alrededor; Supuse que nadie nos había visto. Porque el lugar estaba completamente obscuro y porque todo el mundo tenia puesta su atención en la pareja con quien bailaban. Pero en realidad no me importaba si alguien nos había visto.

Me mordí el labio; Había hecho algo realmente estúpido. Realmente no sabía porque había actuado de esa forma, supuse que toda la situación me había orillado a besarla; Pero no había sido muy inteligente de mi parte. ¡Dios! Me bastaba con recordad su rostro al alejarse de mi; Me miraba como si fuera un monstruo, como si acabara de cometer un crimen. ¿Realmente había sido una experiencia tan desagradable la de besarme? Quiero decir, después de todo me había devuelto el beso, los primeros segundos me había besado ella también.

Sin embargo, Santana no era más que mi amiga, y realmente me sentí mal por haber arruinado lo que teníamos de esa forma.

Mire a mi alrededor otra vez; Sentí la urgencia de ir a buscarla, de hablar con ella, de decirle que había sido estúpida, que no quería que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotras por un estúpido desliz. Pero, ¿Podría realmente decirle todo eso? Iba a ser una situación embarazosa; El simple hecho de volver a mirarla a los ojos me revolvía el estomago. Probablemente ni siquiera sabría que hacer al estar enfrente de la chica a la que acababa de besar, enfrente de mi amiga.

Me lo pensé un poco, y decidí que me asustaba más el hecho de perderla, que la posibilidad de que me mirara con desagrado; Por lo menos tenia que intentarlo. Comencé a correr en la dirección en que ella se había ido. Pero el salón era enorme, y aun después de buscar en todas partes, no pude encontrarla. Tal vez estaba tan molesta, que se había ido de aquí. Y seguramente jamás volvería a hablar conmigo; Sentí un golpe de remordimiento en el estomago.

Llegue al pasillo que daba al jardín trasero; Necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba pensar las cosas para encontrar una forma de resolverlas. Pero cuando entre al jardín encontré un problema más al cual enfrentarme.

En la esquina mas alejada de la puerta pude ver a Brittany, pero la rubia no estaba sola; El rostro iluminado de Santana, también estaba ahí. Me detuve en seco sobre el marco de la entrada. Ambas estaban tan cerca, y Santana incluso tenia una mano sobre la pierna de Brittany, su otra mano acariciaba su cadera. Lo siguiente que vi, me provoco lo más cercano que alguna vez había sentido a un encogimiento de corazón.

Santana se abalanzo hacia Brittany y estampo sus labios con los de la rubia. Acaricio su mejilla y llevo su mano hasta el cuello de la otra chica, mientras formaba suaves círculos en su espalda. Brittany entrelazo sus dedos en el pelo de Santana y la atrajo hacia ella un poco más. La rubia escalo hacia el regazo de la latina con facilidad y enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Santana. La morena jadeo y dejaron de besarse para tomar aire; Un segundo después Santana comenzó a besarle el cuello a la rubia con impaciencia. Mientras recorría la mandíbula de Brittany, de forma inesperada, nuestras miradas se encontraron; Pero a ella no le importo en lo más mínimo. Alejo la mirada con indiferencia y continúo con sus asuntos. Siguió besando a la rubia por los hombros, quitándole los tirantes del vestido. La mirada de Santana no era ni siquiera similar a su mirada después de que yo la besara, era totalmente distinta, llena de placer, de anhelo.

Me di la vuelta, con deseos enormes de salir de ahí; De no volver a ver a ninguna de las dos, porque, por alguna razón me estaba lastimando. Y fue en ese momento en que me percate de que mi ojos estaban húmedos.

**Santana's POV:**

Ciertamente estábamos teniendo un momento encantador. La hermosa melodía, la obscuridad envolviéndonos, el calor que irradiaban sus dedos a través de la tela de mí vestido mientras presionaba mi cintura, y el aroma que impacto mis sentidos cuando acerque mi cabeza a su cuello.

Primero comencé a cantar en voz baja, porque en verdad le tengo afición a esa canción; Pero mientras analizaba la letra, encontré que esas eran, probablemente, las palabras que le diría a Rachel en un momento con ese. Si por lo menos ella fuera mi chica.

Aspire su aroma una vez más, sin dejar de cantar, sin dejar de mirarla. Y de pronto encontré sus ojos sobre los míos. Le sonreí, porque en ese momento, no podía pensar en estar en un lugar mejor que a su lado.

Estaba distraída, pero un segundo después sentí que sus labios se estampaban con decisión sobre los míos; Sus dedos ejercían una presión mas grande sobre mi cintura mientras me atraía a su cuerpo. Por un momento creí que estaba soñando, pero la forma en que nos besábamos, me comprobó que era muy real; Después de todo, la había besado antes, y el sentimiento era conocido.

Pero entonces algo me golpeo. ¡Por dios santo! En que estaba pensando. Deje de besarla de inmediato. Estábamos en un lugar lleno de gente, en medio de una pista de baile, cualquiera podría habernos visto. Sin embargo lo que me hizo alejar a Rachel de mi, fue el recordar las palabras de Finn: _-Voy a recuperarla, Santana. Rachel y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos; Así es como debe de ser-_

Tal vez él tenía razón. Tal vez ella si le pertenecía a él; Tal vez, al final de todo este embrollo, yo iba a terminar lastimada. Y con tantas cosas arriesgándose sabia que no seria capaz si quiera de intentarlo; ¿Qué derecho tenia yo de interponerme en su felicidad?

La aparte de mis labios y sus dedos soltaron mi cintura, dejándome el área helada por un segundo. –No, Rachel- balbucee mientras me iba de ahí. Probablemente porque no encontré algo mejor para decir.

Me aleje sin un rumbo definido. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba en el jardín trasero. Me encamine hasta el fondo y me senté en una banca. Repase todo lo que había pasado y me encontré mas confundida que al principio. Rachel me había besado ¿Cierto? Fue ella la que me atrajo a sus labios; Y por la forma en que me besaba, puedo decir que se notaba su entusiasmo por hacerlo. Sacudí la cabeza fastidiada. No tenia ningún propósito ilusionarme; Rachel nunca se podría sentir de esa forma con respecto a mi.

-San ¿Estas ahí?- llamo una voz desde la entrada.

Al volverme vi a Brittany y le sonreí débilmente. Brittany sí podía amarme de esa forma, ya lo había hecho antes; Fui yo quien la alejo. –Hola- murmure.

-Te he visto venir hasta acá; No te ves muy bien. ¿Ha sucedido algo?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado y colocaba su tibia mano sobre mi hombro.

Negué con la cabeza; No quería involucrar a mas gente en lo que sucedía entre Rachel y yo. –Todo esta bien, más que bien- mentí.

-Te he extrañado ¿Sabes?- dijo acercándose un poco mas hacia mi, y de pronto lanzándose hasta mis brazos.

-Sí, lo se. También me has hecho falta- le dije con un suspiro. También la abrace, con mucha fuerza, como si temiera perderla a ella también. Pero de alguna forma no fue tan reconfortante tenerla entre mis brazos; No como había sido tener a Rachel hace un rato. Coloque una mano en su pierna mientras nos separábamos, sin soltar su cadera.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, simplemente mirándonos. –Artie y yo ya no estamos juntos, San- me informo con una sonrisa coqueta. Le sonreí de vuelta, sabiendo muy bien lo que venia. Me acerque a ella, muy cerca, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. Besarla solía ser familiar, pero en ese instante sus labios se sentían fríos y desconocidos. No le di importancia; Ella era la chica que amaba.

Comencé a acariciar su mejilla, su cuello, su espalda, mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos en mi cabello y profundizaba el beso. Sentí como ella se subía a mi regazo y gemí un poco por la falta de aire. Nos separamos, la mire y supe que estar con ella era la mejor decisión que podía tomar. Quería olvidar un par de cosas, y no había una mejor forma.

Comencé a basarle el cuello, y me encamine con mucha paciencia a su mandíbula. Pero a la mitad del camino, detecte unos ojos marrones en la entrada de la puerta, nos estaban mirando. Me tense un poco cuando descubrí lo que temía. Sí, era Rachel Berry.

Sentí una pulsada de culpabilidad cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron; Ella estaba pálida, podía apreciar que sus manos temblaban y note lo alterada que se encontraba al ver las lágrimas de sus ojos. Sin embargo, aparte la culpabilidad al pensar que ella no seria mi problema nunca más. Aleje la mirada de sus insistentes ojos avellana y volví a mis asuntos.

* * *

**Hola (: Les dejo el nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste. Y sí, lo siento por romper Pezberry. Pero después de la tormenta viene la calma ¿No? No olviden escuchar la canción (De The Beatles) mientras bailan, ya que, según yo, es perfecta para ellas (: Si siguen leyendo, déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias en una review. Los leo después. **


	11. Another Girls

**ANOTHER GILRS**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la boda, desde su estúpido error, y seguían sin hablarse.

Rachel sabía que todo había sido su culpa; Sabia que ella se había ilusionado en sobremanera con la latina, y que no tenia ningún derecho de obligarla a que correspondiera sus sentimientos. No podía esperar que Santana se enamorara de ella después de un beso forzado; Y no podía exigirle más que una amistad, aunque eso fuera lo que ella más anhelaba.

Por que sí, como si todo el asunto por si solo no fuera suficiente, Rachel tenía que aceptar que tenía sentimientos grandes por la latina; Estaba enamorada, y cada que su subconsciente se lo recordaba una punzada de culpa la golpeaba.

Porque el sentimiento la estaba lastimando. Le dolía ver que Santana se había distanciado de ella con tanta facilidad. Era duro verla tan cerca de Brittany, quien por cierto ya no salía con Artie; Últimamente estaban tan unidas, siempre mirándose, riéndose, tomándose de la mano, tocándose. Haciendo todas las cosas que ha Rachel le hubiera gustado hacer con la latina, pero que jamás podría hacer. Intentaba ignorarlas, pero era complicado, tomando en cuenta que, inconscientemente, siempre estaba buscando a la latina con la vista.

Por su parte, Santana parecía haberla olvidado por completo; Como si no hubieran sido amigas un mes entero, como si no hubieran llorado enfrente de la otra, como si no la hubiera visto desnuda, como si no se hubieran besado, dos veces. Como si Rachel jamás le hubiera importado en lo mas mínimo. Tal vez Finn tenía razón; Tal vez alguien como Santana Lopez jamás podría llegar a ser su verdadera amiga, ni hablar de algo más.

Sin embargo, la diva estaba muy consiente de algo, no podía culpar a la latina cuando había sido su propio error. Se lo había pensado mucho durante la última semana, y había llegado a una conclusión. Era la única culpable y seria ella quien, por lo menos, intentara remediarlo. Tenia que hablar con Santana al respecto, disculparse y recuperar su amistad, si era posible. Por lo menos lo intentaría. El corazón se le aceleraba ante la idea de hablar con ella; En parte de emoción, en parte de nervios. Después de todo, no sabía muy bien que iba a decirle ¿Debía mencionar el beso? ¿Tendría que mentirle, y decirle que no había querido besarla? ¿Iba a renunciar a ella? ¿A decirle que si quería estar con Brittany, tenia todo su apoyo? No le importaba que al final de la conversación su corazón terminara roto en mil pedazos, si tenia la amistad de la latina de vuelta, habría valido la pena soltar una ilusión imposible. De todas formas, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerse a la idea de que Santana no la vería jamás de esa forma; Y entre mas rápido mejor para ambas.

La mañana siguiente, se armo del valor suficiente como para, por fin, hablarle. Tuvo suerte de encontrarla en su casillero organizando algunas cosas; Y fue aun más afortunada, ya que Brittany no estaba cerca.

Tomo aire he ignoro que sus piernas le temblaban mientras caminaba hacia el casillero de Santana.

-Hola- murmuro inaudiblemente cuando la latina cerró la puerta y la vio. Santana palideció ligeramente, pero no dejo que le afectara; Aparto la mirada, ignorándola, como si la diva no estuviera enfrente de ella, y se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse. –No, Santana- susurro Rachel suplicante. -¿Podríamos por lo menos hablar?- Intento que la petición sonara natural, pero, incluso para sus oídos, parecía que estuviera rogando por ello. -En realidad me gustaría arreglar las cosas entre nosotras- dijo Rachel agachando la mirada con vergüenza.

-Las cosas van bien entre nosotras- espeto Santana secamente, volteándose para encararla, pero su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

-¿Ah sí?- cuestiono la diva. –Porque yo no lo creo-

-Están como deberían de estar, Rachel-

-Ni siquiera hablamos; Mas bien es como si tú me ignoraras- dijo la diva dolida, mirando a Santana a los ojos, rogando porque ella la mirara también.

-Hago lo que se supone que debo de hacer- aclaro la latina sin mirarla aun.

-Pero Santana…-

-No, Rachel- interrumpió Santana mirándose las manos nerviosamente. –Llegamos muy lejos. Todo este asunto de ser amigas se salió de control; Y lo siento, pero no puedo verlo de la forma en que tú lo ves. He llegando al límite- susurro con un hilo de voz.

-Lo siento mucho, Santana- dijo la diva desesperada. –Fue un error; Lo estropee y lo siento mucho-

-Rachel yo…-

-No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotras, Santana- interrumpió Rachel y sus ojos se humedecían con cada una de sus palabras. –Hecho de menos el hablar contigo; Extraño nuestra amistad. Y me siento como una idiota por haber estropeado todo. Tienes que saber que fue un error, que no era mi intención hacerlo. No quería hacerlo; Me deje llevar por el momento, y me arrepiento. No se si lo comprendas, no se si puedas perdonarme. Es solo que no quiero dejarlo ir con tanta facilidad- murmuro y las lágrimas ya estaban corriendo por sus mejillas. Se odio a si misma por abrirse tanto en frente de la latina, por dejarle ver lo mucho que le importaba. Y en parte, también, porque sentía que el alma se le salía por la boca al pronunciar cada una de sus palabras; Porque, en gran parte, le estaba mintiendo. No se arrepentía, quiso hacerlo con tantas ganas, que ni el sentido común la había detenido.

Al escuchar sus suspiros, Santana finalmente la miro, percatándose de su llanto. –No llores, Rach- le dijo tomándola por el hombro. –No me gusta cuando lloras- susurro. –Mucho menos cuando es por mi culpa-

-No es tu culpa- le aseguro la diva. –Todo ha sido mi culpa, Tana. Lo siento mucho-

Fue como si al disculparse por algo que no sentía realmente, se rompiera todo lo que seguía en buen estado. Chillo con más fuerza, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, y sintió que Santana la abrazaba torpemente, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, como si hubiera olvidado como hacerlo. Se la llevo a una esquina del pasillo y la abrazo con más fuerza.

-Esta bien, Rach- le susurro en el oído. –No llores, estamos bien- le dijo de forma reconfortante trazando círculos en su espalda, enviándole su calor. –Eres mi amiga, Rachel; Siempre vas a serlo- le prometió estampando sus labios, muy rápidamente, en el cabello de la diva.

Rachel sintió una oleada de felicidad; Tenía a su latina de vuelta. La envolvió con sus brazos con mucha fuerza, como si temiera que otra cosa las separara, y durante unos minutos descanso su cabeza en el pecho de la latina sin mirarla, sintiendo como ella jugaba con las puntas de su desordenado cabello; Como si después de todo, también la hubiera extrañado.

Rachel fue quien se alejo un poco para mirarla con más claridad. –Esta bien si quieres estar con Brittany; Tienes mi apoyo, Santana. Estaré muy contenta por ustedes- le dijo, y se sorprendió a si misma porque su voz no se rompió.

Al principio, Santana la miro confundida, después como si le doliera, al final soltó una media sonrisa. –Creo que la amo- confeso sin mirar a Rachel a los ojos. –No puedes alejarte de alguien a quien estas destinado a amar, supongo- explico encogiéndose de hombros.

Rachel forzó una sonrisa. –Por supuesto que no- dijo, y la decepción en su voz fue muy clara. –Deberías hablar con ella al respecto- le aconsejo apresuradamente, como si no quisiera decirlo.

-Sí, lo he estado pensando; Quiero que comprenda lo mucho que la amo, pero también me gustaría que me diera su apoyo al enterarse de que no estoy lista para enfrentar a todos y decirlo en voz alta-

-Lo entenderá, Santana. Se que también te quiere- le dijo la diva sinceramente.

Un silencio se formo y ninguna de ellas quiso cruzar miradas durante ese rato. –También me has hecho falta, Berry- dijo la latina rompiendo el silencio. –Incluso he extrañado cuando te pones molesta y comienzas a hablar sin parar-

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle, una sonrisa genuina. -¿Quieres ir a la cafetería a comer algo?-

Santana asintió. –Seguro, tengo este periodo libre-

Ambas se colgaron sus mochilas y caminaron hacia pasillo abajo mientras conversaban animadamente; Y les sorprendió lo mucho que lo habían echado de menos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Estoy muy emocionada por las nacionales- murmuro Rachel con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro. Su día de clases había terminado; En la última clase, que era en el coro, Mr. Schue les había informado que este año las nacionales iban a ser en Nueva York.

Santana se había ofrecido a llevarla, como lo hacia antes, así que amabas salían de McKinley con rumbo al auto de la latina.

-Lo se, será grandioso. ¿Sabes? Será mi primera vez en Nueva York- confeso la latina.

Rachel la miro con una ceja arqueada. –Entonces lo haremos especial- le propuso con entusiasmo. -Tal vez podamos escabullirnos para ir a Central Park- dijo dando palmaditas.

La latina sonrió animada. –Tal vez- susurro con esperanza. -Pero eso sí, estoy segura de ya será especial, porque ganaremos-

-Eso espero- concordó la diva con la mirada perdida. -Es solo que…- comenzó a balbucear insegura.

-Tendrás el solo, Rach- interrumpió la latina. -Nos harás ganar, simplemente lo se- le aseguro mientras la miraba reconfortantemente.

Rachel esbozo una sonrisa tímida. –A ti también te vendría bien un solo-

Santana negó con la cabeza. –No creo que este lista para ello- hizo con una mueca de desagrado. –Por otro lado, estoy considerando cantar algo pronto- le confeso apartando la mirada.

-¿Algo para el Glee Club?- pregunto la diva.

-No- dijo Santana rápidamente. –Algo para Brittany-

-Ah- suspiro Rachel.

-No se si pueda hablar con ella al respecto de lo que tu ya sabes; Es por eso que lo he pensado y creo que me seria mas fácil cantarle algo- explico jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Es una muy buena idea, Santana- le dijo la diva en forma de apoyo.

-Sí, eso creo. Sin embargo me gustaría pedirte algo-

-¿A mi?- cuestiono la diva asombrada.

Santana asintió. –Me gustaría que cantaras conmigo; Ya sabes, me haría sentir mas segura-

Rachel sonrió enternecida. –No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces, Tana-

-Gracias por ayudarme con todo esto, Rach. Eres una gran amiga- le aseguro mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Rachel iba a decirle que ella también era una gran amiga, que era, tal vez, su única y verdadera amiga, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, se percato de que habían llegado al auto; Y se llevo una sorpresa cuando levanto la mirada y se encontró con la rubia distraída, que estaba sentada sobre el cofre del auto de Santana. Brittany S. Pierce.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Britts?- cuestiono la latina, casi tan confundida como Rachel.

-Estaba esperándote- dijo Brittany encogiéndose de hombros. -Quería que me llevaras a casa; Ya sabes, la otra vez, me prometiste helado; Además hoy no te he visto, San. Y te he súper extrañado- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Santana abrió la boca desconcertada. –Escucha Britt, me gustaría hacer todo eso, pero le he dicho a Rachel que la llevaría, y es lo que voy ha hacer- sentencio apenada. –Tal vez otro día…-

-Pero, que hay de nuestros dulces besos de chica, Sany. Realmente quiero pasar la tarde contigo.- interrumpió la rubia suplicando. -Por favor-

La latina se sonrojo notablemente. -No, Britt; No puedo…-

-Esta bien Santana- interrumpió Rachel con una sonrisa forzada. –Lleva a Brittany, yo puedo caminar hasta mi casa; No hay ningún problema- aseguro, pero la desilusión se presento en su rostro.

-¡Gracias, Rachel! Eres súper increíble- exclamo Brittany entusiasmada.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Santana mirando a la diva con desdén.

-La has escuchado, San; Rachel esta de acuerdo ¡Vamos!- insistió la rubia jalando a la latina hacia el auto.

Santana sacudió la cabeza desesperada, mientras miraba a la diva. –No tengo que…-

-Esta bien, Santana. Te veo mañana- espeto la diva dolida. Se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia su casa sin mirar atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si en algún momento pensó que tendría a Santana de vuelta por completo, estaba muy equivocada. Ahora, la latina le pertenecía, en gran parte, a Brittany. Le dolía dejarla ir, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer; No podía acostumbrarse a tenerla tan cerca, para después verla irse con la rubia y sentirse peor, de alguna forma mas vacía.

Toda la tarde se la había pasado pensando en Santana y en Brittany; En todo lo que estarían haciendo, en lo que no estaba haciendo ella. Le molestaba pensar en eso, porque la hacia sentir desdichada. Pero, ¡Diablos! Estaba muy celosa.

Intento distraerse mientras hacia su tarea, pero fue estúpido, no podía concertarse. Después tomo un libro y comenzó a leerlo, pero las palabras no tenían coherencia. Se puso ha ensayar una rutina de baile, pero fallo tantas veces que le dieron ganas de gritar. En el momento justo en que pensó que perdería la cabeza, sonó su celular y eso pareció llevarse toda su atención.

Tomo el teléfono y miro la pantalla, era un texto de Santana. La diva sonrió nerviosamente, como si la misma latina la estuviera viendo. Abrió el mensaje.

_Hey, Berry, estoy libre ahora; ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo a Cheep Cherry? Te veo ahí a las 6:00 _

_Santana._

La diva le sonrió a la pantalla del teléfono y tecleo un _–Seguro-_ rápidamente, antes de levantarse y alistarse para salir a la fuente de sodas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llego al lugar se sintió insegura, porque se percato de que la latina no había llegado; Sin embargo estaba muy entusiasmada por verla. El corazón se le aceleraba con el simple pensamiento, y se reprendió a si misma ante la sensación; Porque en este punto, ya debía de tener muy claro que Santana Lopez no la quería, ni la iba a querer en esa forma, nunca. Mejor saberlo desde ahora.

Se mordió el labio ante el pensamiento, que la lastimaba levemente; Sacudió la cabeza con hastió e impacientemente fue y se sentó en una mesa, para así, esperar a la latina.

Había estado en aquel restaurante de comida rápida antes, pero nunca se había sentido tan emocionada. Por primera vez noto que era un espacio moderno y retro; Las meseras enfundadas en vestidos simpáticos de un rosado intenso y un delantal de un rosa mas claro, andaban alrededor de la pista en patines, todas cargando charolas, y entregándolas hábilmente a las diferentes mesas. Había una música en el fondo y unas luces neón cubrían el lugar, que, por cierto estaba lleno de chicos.

Eran pasadas de las seis y Santana no había llegado; El tiempo parecía ir mas lento de lo común. Rachel comenzó a dar golpecitos en el piso con desesperación mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente ¿Por qué diablos había llegado tan temprano? La música del fondo la estaba angustiando cada vez mas, no sabia porque, pero era exasperante escuchar canciones de desamor.

El tiempo paso y paso, y las chicas en patines también pasaban incontrolablemente frente a ella; Incluso les había dicho que no era tiempo, porque estaba esperando a alguien, cuando varias de ellas se ofrecieron para tomar su orden.

Miro su teléfono, 7:10, sí, ya había tenido suficiente. Soltó un bufido, mientras marcaba el número de la latina. Timbro una vez, dos veces, tres; Nadie respondió. Rachel sintió que el enojo la abordaba. Colgó y en cuanto lo hizo recibió un mensaje.

_Lo siento mucho, Rachel. Realmente quería llegar a Cheep Cherry, pero Britt me ha convencido, de alguna forma, de llevarla a este especial de tres horas de dibujos animados, y se me ha pasado el tiempo; Me olvide de decírtelo. Lo siento muchísimo. _

_Santana._

La diva tuvo que morderse la lengua y que apretar los puños para no lanzar el celular a través de la mesa. Sí, se lo había hecho otra vez, poner a Brittany antes que a ella. Dolía, pero no podía culparla, no podía culparla por elegir a la rubia en su lugar. Suspiro fastidiada, y se dijo a si misma que tendría que acostumbrarse si quería tener la amistada de la latina; Acostumbrarse a quedar en segundo plano. La rabia que la abordaba al darse cuenta de que Santana no había tenido la suficiente decencia como para cancelar los planes unas horas antes, era tanta que le dieron ganas de echarse a llorar. No iba a ser igual otra vez, después del beso, ella misma la había empujado hacia Brittany y se sintió como una idiota por hacerlo, por arruinar las cosas para siempre.

-Eh, disculpa ¿Puedo tomar tu orden?- interrumpió una voz femenina mientras le pasaba una mano frente a los ojos.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza, regresando al presente, y volvió la mirada hacia donde provenía la voz. Una mesera nueva, quien tenía un delantal rosa y unos patines como el resto, estaba parada a un lado de la mesa y la miraba confusa. Era una chica alta, delgada, y con el cabello castaño sostenido en una cola de caballo.

-Oh- susurro la diva avergonzada. –Lo siento, estaba distraída- se disculpo apartando la mirada.

La camarera rio divertida. –Esta bien, no hay ningún problema- aseguro encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Qué te traigo?-

-Lo… lo siento, pero nada- murmuro la diva avergonzada. -De hecho creo que me voy a ir. Estaba esperando a alguien, pero ese alguien no va a venir- explico encogiendo los hombros.

-Así que es por eso que luces tan desanimada, eh?- cuestiono la mesera con una sonrisa tímida. –Escucha, esto es lo que haremos- propuso entusiasmada. -Voy a traerte un batido, porque eso siempre anima a la gente, y después si es que te sientes mejor, puedes irte ¿Cómo suena eso?-

Rachel miro a la chica con una media sonrisa. –Supongo que esta bien; De todas maneras, no tengo nada mas que hacer- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-De acuerdo- murmuro la mesera mirando a la diva con demasiada atención por un momento. Rachel sintió como el rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, no le era usual tener esa atención. -¿Qué sabor?- pregunto con un suave tono de voz.

-El que sea, realmente no importa- susurro la diva con un hilo de voz.

-Por supuesto que importa, mujercita. Si te traigo un sabor que te parece desagradable, voy a sentirme culpable- dijo la camarera con una fingida preocupación.

-Bueno entonces tendrás que elegir bien, porque confió en tus habilidades- murmuro la diva esbozando una sonrisa.

La castaña más grande hizo una mueca. –Esta bien, entonces; Hare lo mejor que pueda- dijo tímidamente. –Solo si prometes que si te traigo un sabor que te desagrada, me lo tiraras todo sobre la cabeza, ¿De acuerdo?- Rachel soltó una carcajada en lo bajo. –Vamos prométemelo; No me importa agacharme para que tengas que hacerlo- provoco la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No soy tan pequeña- espeto la diva a la defensiva, pero su sonrisa seguía ahí. –Podría subirme en una silla-

La mesera sonrió ampliamente. -¿Entonces, es una promesa?- cuestiono. Rachel rio levemente y asintió divertida. –De acuerdo; Vuelvo en un minuto- le dijo y después de lanzarle un guiño coqueto a la diva se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí.

Rachel se quedo mirándola hasta que desapareció; Sintiendo una extraña corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. Inconscientemente se sonrió a si misma, pensando en como aquella desconocida la había puesto de mejor humor, aun después de lo que Santana había hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aquí tienes- dijo la mesera cuando estuvo de vuelta, depositando el vaso de batido en la mesa de la diva.

Rachel le sonrió con simpatía. –Gracias- murmuro tomando el vaso.

-Es de…-

-Déjame adivinar- pidió Rachel tomando un largo trago del batido. -¿Mora azul?-

La chica sonrió. –Sí, así es. Es mi favorito, así que si no te gusta, al menos disfrutare tenerlo en la cabeza- explico encogiéndose los hombros.

Rachel negó apresuradamente. –En realidad me gusta-

-Genial, no tendré mora azul escurriéndome por el cabello- murmuro la chica aliviada.

-No, ciertamente, no- concordó la diva con una sonrisa, volviendo a beber de su vaso.

Pero la mesera se quedo ahí un momento, simplemente mirándola, como debatiéndose algo. –Soy Alexis, por cierto- se presento nerviosamente. –Alexis Madden-

-Rachel Berry- murmuro la diva.

-Linda- susurro Alexis mirando a Rachel con una sonrisa boba. –Lindo- se corrigió apresuradamente. –Lindo nombre-

-Gracias- susurro apenada la castaña mas pequeña.

-¡LEX, VUELVE AL TRABAJO!- grito alguien desde la parte trasera, dirigiéndose a Alexis, interrumpiendo su conversación.

Ella se miro las manos avergonzada. -Cierto, estoy trabajando- se recordó en voz baja. –Voy… Voy a… a seguir con… con mis asuntos- se excuso frente a Rachel.

La diva le sonrió comprensiblemente. – ¿Cuánto va a ser del batido?- pregunto mientras sacaba su cartera.

Alexis la detuvo. –No es nada, Va por mi cuenta- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Rachel negó apresuradamente. –Tengo que pagarte- insistió.

-No, Rachel, en verdad, te lo estoy invitando- le aseguro rechazando el dinero. –Solo quería hacerte el día un poco mas agradable ¿Lo he logrado?- cuestiono interesada.

Rachel esbozo una media sonrisa. –Vaya que lo has hecho- le dijo. –Me siento mucho mejor ahora- aseguro apartando la mirada.

-Entonces, esta bien; He logrado mi cometido- dijo Alexis soltando una risa nerviosa.

Un incomodo silencio se sobrevino; Ambas se quedaron ahí, compartiendo una mirada inquisitiva. La diva suspiro. –Vamos, Alexis, déjame pagarte- suplico.

La castaña más grande negó con la cabeza. –No lo creo- sentencio. –Escucha, si no vuelvo a trabajar van a despedirme, y eso es lo ultimo que quiero- murmuro acercándose a la diva, para que no la escucharan. -Así que no me pelees más; Tómalo como una cortesía tonta- le aclaro sin darle mucha importancia.

-Gracias- susurro la diva.

-No es nada- Alexis le sonrió de una forma tan peculiar y sincera, con las comisuras levantadas en una extraña forma y los hoyuelos tan perfectamente marcados en sus mejillas; Sus ojos marrones iluminados completamente, que Rachel sintió un golpe de emoción. Le devolvió la sonrisa; Y se vino otra larga mirada entre ambas. Alexis fue la que aparto la mirada, mientras pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y reía deleitada. –Realmente tengo que irme- susurro entre risitas tontas.

Rachel asintió ampliando su nerviosa sonrisa. –Cierto-

-Adiós- murmuro la castaña en patines, antes de guiñarle un ojo a la diva y salir hacia el lado contrario rodando.

* * *

**Hola! Ahora sí, y por fin, me toco actualizar xD Ojala les guste el capitulo. Yo tampoco disfruto rompiendo PezBerry, pero por algo suceden las cosas. Se me ha venido a la cabeza una idea encantadora (Hago mención de SoDamnBeautiful1, que me ha inspirado, cuando creí que no podría escribir mas. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Ojala te guste este cambio) Seguí el consejo y ahora estoy introduciendo a Alexis Madden (: Quien nos tiene preparadas algunas cosas. Sepan que Alexis en mi mente es Nina Dobrev, así de sencillo (Es de mis actrices favoritas junto con Lea) Ella será la manzana de la discordia, junto con Britt entre San y Rach. Ojala la disfruten, o no. Déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias en una review. BESOS.**


	12. Our Possibilities

**OUR POSSIBILITIES**

Tres horas de caricaturas habían sido suficientes. Sus niveles de frustración habían alcanzado los límites. Después de dejar a Brittany en su casa, lo cual tomo mucho tiempo, considerando que la rubia vivía en las orillas de la ciudad, partió a su propia casa. Cuando llego, agradeció que sus padres no estuvieran ahí; No soportaría un interrogatorio sobre donde había estado, o con quien. Nombrar a Brittany, siempre era un problema; Sus padres no eran idiotas, y ya estaban sospechando de ciertas cosas. Ese día simplemente no tenía humor de excusarse.

La latina suspiro con pesadez mientras se echaba al sillón, debajo de la obscuridad de la sala, y la daba un largo trago a su vaso con agua. La imagen de Rachel apareció súbitamente, y el recuerdo de la diva le revolvió el estomago; Mierda, se sentía muy mal por lo que le había hecho.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza suficiente; Sí, tal vez las cosas entre ella y Rachel no iba a ser igual, por múltiples razones; Tal vez ya habían llegado muy lejos y a ninguna de las dos les convenía eso. Pero aun eran amigas ¿Cierto? Eso era lo que Santana le había dicho en la tarde _–Eres mi amiga, Rachel; Siempre vas a serlo- _Eso le había prometido, pero no por lastima. Si no por que eso era lo que quería que fueran, quería tener a la diva por lo menos de esa forma; Porque cuando no puedes aspirar a algo más, la amistad parece fiable. Y ciertamente disfrutaba la compañía de Rachel; Sabia que se tenía que cuestionar si prefería estar con la diva o con Brittany, pero eso era otra asunto. El caso era que tratar a Rachel de la forma en que lo había hecho esa tarde, era imperdonable. Rachel no lo merecía, quedar es en segundo plano, no era justo. Sintió el impulso de salir, ir a la casa de Rachel y disculparse. Decirle que si hubiera estado en sus manos, hubiera preferido pasar el rato con ella; Que Brittany podía ponerse jodidamente molesta e insistente, que no la había podido decir que no; Que en eso momento la prefería a ella, que últimamente la prefería a ella en todo momento. Pero era tarde, y si se aparecía en la puerta de su casa, los padres de la diva, seguramente la iban a correr de ahí.

Cuando termino el vaso con agua se levanto de golpe y tomo su celular; Comenzó a marcar el teléfono de la diva; No tenia que ir a su casa para disculparse, no estaban en los años cuarenta. Sin embargo, se engañaba a si misma si decía que solo le llamaba para disculparse; Una gran parte de su ser, lo hacia, solo por escuchar hablar a la diva. Porque ¡Dios! Había pasando tanto tiempo desde la última vez. Y Santana necesitaba escucharla antes de irse a dormir; Necesitaba tener presente el tono dulce y mandón de su voz.

Un timbre, dos; Temió que estuviera tan molesta, que no le contestara. Pero al cuarto, tomo la llamada.

_-Hola- Murmuro Rachel sin su habitual entusiasmo._

_-Soy yo, Berry- Le aclaro Santana mientras pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja; Sintió una oleada de nervios. _

_-Se que eres tu, Santana- Espeto la diva con un suspiro. _

_-Oh- susurro la latina sorprendida. –Entonces, hola- _

_-Ya te he saludado- le dijo de forma cortante. _

_Santana sintió una pulsada de culpa. -¿Esta todo bien, Rachel?- la cuestionó intuitivamente. _

_-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- dijo la diva apresuradamente. _

_Pero Santana la conocía mejor que eso. –No lo se. Tal vez sigues molesta por lo que sucedió. Porque te he dejado plantada en Cheep Cherry- _

_-No, Santana- murmuro Rachel secamente. –Estoy bien con ello; Lo entiendo- le aseguro poco convencida._

_-¿En verdad?- pregunto la latina mientras se mordía el labio. _

_-Sí- _

_-Bien, entonces- susurro Santana en medio de un suspiro. Y por unos segundos se quedaron en silencio; Ninguna de las dos pudo decir nada. _

_-¿Por qué me has llamado, Santana?- pregunto Rachel a la defensiva._

_-Simplemente quería hablar contigo- le dijo Santana. /Quería escuchar tu voz, escuchar a la única persona que podría mejorarme el día/ pensó, pero no se lo dijo. –Quería disculparme por lo que paso- se excuso mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. _

_-Ya te he dicho que esta bien, no tienes que disculparte por ello. Se que tienes tus propias razones- le dijo con reproche. _

_Santana sacudió la cabeza. –Escucha, Rach, juro que quería ir a Cheep Cherry contigo- comenzó a explicar desesperada. -Pero camino a su casa, Britt vio este estúpido poster que anunciaba el estúpido maratón, y de alguna forma me convenció de que fuéramos a verlo. Se que estas molesta al respecto, pero sabes que odio los dibujos animados, y si sirve de consuelo, fueron las perores tres horas de mi vida. Hubiera preferido…- _

_-Detente, Santana- interrumpió la diva._

_-No- espeto la latina elevando su voz. –Quiero explicártelo. Tienes que saber que…- _

_-Simplemente detente- exigió Rachel exasperada. –No quiero escucharte. No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme- gruño la diva alterada. Santana se sintió como la persona más estúpida por fallarle. –Tienes que saber que no estoy molesta porque tu y Brittany fueron a ver caricaturas; Ni tampoco acerca de tu poniéndola antes que a mi; Ni siquiera porque me prometes cosas que no puedes cumplir, y me ilusionas, y me dejas botada como una estúpida; No es eso lo que me molesta- Rachel tomo aire, pero eso no la tranquilizo; Solo la puso mas furiosa. -¡ME MOLESTA QUE NO TENGAS SUFICIENTE CONSIDERACION, QUE EN NINGUN MOMENTO HAYAS PENSANDO EN MI; QUE NI SIQUIERA ME HAYAS MANDANDO UN TEXTO PARA CANCELAR!- le grito. –Eso es lo que mas me molesta, Santana. Que jamás te preocupes por mi, o por las cosas en las que me pones- sentencio la diva con mas tranquilidad, pero aun podía sentir su mandíbula endurecida. _

_Santana sintió cada una de esas palabras como pequeñas cuchilladas; Rachel tenía razón, su comportamiento había sido tan insensible. Pero, es que estaba tan asustada. La latina tomo aire con pausas alargadas. Sintió el amargo sabor de su boca, y fue como si no pudiera decir nada más, simplemente tenia estas incontrolables ganas de echarse a llorar. –Rachel yo…- comenzó a balbucear. Pero el ronco suspiro de la diva la detuvo. _

_-No hablemos más de ello, Santana. Ya lo he dejado ir- le aseguro con bastante consideración; Como si quisiera hacerla sentir mejor, como si supiera el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en la latina. _

_Se quedaron un momento muy largo en silencio, escuchando sus respiraciones, como si tuvieran algo más que decirse. Ninguna tuvo el valor de colgar el teléfono. Ya habían pasado por mucho, no podían arriesgarse otra vez. _

_-Realmente lo siento, Rachel- murmuro la latina, pero el sentimiento de culpa no desapareció, ni siquiera disminuyo. _

_-Olvídalo, Santana; He reaccionado mal- dijo Rachel soltando una risita nerviosa, mas bien hipócrita para los oídos de Santana. –De hecho, debería agradecértelo, dejarme ahí sola, trajo algo positivo- _

–_Huh?- Santana hizo una mueca. –Creí que estaba molesta por ello- cuestiono confundida. _

_-Al principio lo estaba- acepto la diva con una voz pastosa; Como si se estuviera pensando mucho que decir. Tomo una bocanada de aire. –Después probé la malteada de mora azul- suspiro, y Santana supo que una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro. –Y fue como si me sintiera mucho mejor- _

_-¿Mora azul?- pregunto Santana intrigada. _

_-Sí, creo que ahora es mi favorito- le dijo la diva con una voz airada. _

_Santana se humedeció los labios. –Tal vez podamos ir a tomas algo la semana que viene; Alguna bebida de mora azul- _

_-Tal vez- concordó Rachel con inseguridad. _

_-Bien, entonces-_

_Otro silencio, y Santana lo agradeció, porque pudo escuchar la respiración pasiva de Rachel, estaba mas tranquila, estaban bien; Después de todo, estaban bien. _

_-Escucha, tengo que irme- fue Rachel quien hablo primero. –Mis padres me están llamando para ir a cenar- _

_-Seguro. Hablamos mañana ¿Cierto?- _

_-Sí, Tana- le dijo la diva con un dulce tono de voz. –Te veo mañana- y colgó. _

Cuando la diva colgó el teléfono, suspiro y se sentó en su cama. _¿Qué tan complicado iba a ser sacarse a Santana del corazón? _No lo sabia; Pero intuyo que, si la latina seguía procurándola de esa forma y tirándola cruelmente después, iba a ser muy difícil. Tenia que encontrar la forma de zafarse de ello. Rachel se puso de pie y suspiro mientras apagaba la luz de su habitación, entonces bajo a cenar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día siguiente, no hablaron; Se limitaron a saludarse desde lejos con una sonrisa forzada y un gesto de mano endurecido. En realidad la diva había evitado a Santana en todo momento, no le apetecía hablar con la latina si esta, estaba acompañada de cierta rubia.

Después de que el día escolar terminara, después de pasar todo el día mirando a Brittany y a Santana juntas, Rachel partió a su casa sin siquiera avisarle a la latina. No sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Ya no quería tenerle tanta consideración; No ahora que ella no la tomaba en cuenta.

Pero en el camino a casa, un pensamiento le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro; El recordar a alguien. Alexis Madden tenía algo muy llamativo, ya que no había salido de su mente durante el resto del día; O durante toda la noche anterior. La diva sonrió suavemente ante el pensamiento.

Y se encontró a si misma tomando una atajo hacia Cheep Cherry, con suerte podría encontrar a la chica trabajando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando la diva entro al restaurante comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con nerviosismo. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, y las camareras iban de un lugar al otro con órdenes de comida en las manos. Pero bajo la música ochentera y el tumulto de gente, fue complicado encontrar a quien estaba buscando. Decidió ir a sentarse en una mesa que se encontraba en la esquina mas alejada. Y tímidamente volvió a observar a su alrededor con mas atención.

Entonces encontró a quien buscaba; Alexis Madden patinaba apresuradamente alrededor, entregando ordenes a una mesa en la esquina opuesta. Rachel aprecio que la chica era un verdadero desastre, y sonrió enternecida en su dirección. Tenía el vestido arrugado; El delantal mal acomodado; Su cabello, sostenido en una cola de caballo, estaba desordenado y varios mechones se le habían soltado; Había un rubor natural en sus mejillas y la diva casi noto el sudor imperceptible de su frente; Su rostro era pura frustración, desesperación, y cansancio.

Alexis patino hacia la barra y tomo la charola que estaba ahí, miro una pequeña nota y se dirigió a entregar la orden a una mesa que estaba enfrente de Rachel. La diva se acobardo momentáneamente, quiso esconderse para que no la viera, pero todo paso muy rápido, y cuando estaba a punto de ocultarse, los ojos marrones de Alexis la asaltaron. La miro con mucha con mucha sorpresa, pero ciertamente la reconoció. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Alexis, y Rachel vio que la bandeja de bebidas que llevaba en las manos se tambaleaba un poco. La diva le sonrió con más entusiasmo e hizo un gesto retraído con su mano.

-¡Rachel!- exclamo la chica sobre patines alegremente. Y dio un paso hacia la dirección de la diva con impaciencia; Ignorando por completo que llevaba patines, y además una charola bastante pesada sobre una sola mano. Lo que paso después, sucedió muy rápido.

El hombro de Alexis choco con un grupo de gente; La castaña perdió el equilibrio por completo y el peso de su cuerpo la hecho hacia atrás. Intento detener la caída con las manos, quiso agarrarse de cualquier cosa que estuviera a su lado, pero casualmente toda la gente se había esparcido de su alrededor dejándola totalmente sola; Pudo ver que Rachel Berry se encaminaba apresuradamente a su lado, pero era muy tarde. Entonces, justo antes de impactar su trasero en el azulejo con un ruido sordo, una lluvia helada de malteadas le callo encima; Escucho los vasos de vidrio rompiéndose a su alrededor, y después un silencio inundo el lugar.

La chica tanteo el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y cubiertos de leche, e intento ponerse de pie, olvidándose otra vez de los patines. Fue estúpido, resbalo de nuevo, esta vez apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Alexis!- escucho que Rachel chillaba a sus espaldas. -¿Estas bien?-le pregunto poniéndole una mano sobre la espalda.

La chica en el suelo gruño. –No te preocupes, Rachel- dijo en voz baja. –Estoy bien- balbuceo mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.

-¿Segura?- Alexis asintió débilmente.

-¡¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?- interrumpió una grave voz que se abría paso entre la multitud de gente. El rostro se le puso rojo al hombre robusto, cuando encontró a Alexis tirada es el suelo, cubierta de malteada, y con los vasos rotos alrededor. -¡ALEXIS!- bramo cruelmente; La chica lo miro temerosa. -¡ESTO ES LO ULTIMO QUE SOPORTO! ¡ESTAS DESPEDIDA!- sentencio. -¡No olvides entregar el uniforme y los patines antes de largarte!- dijo secamente. Y después de ordenarle a otra camarera que limpiara el desorden, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Alexis se quedo tirada en el suelo durante unos segundos, con el rostro pálido y los labios temblorosos. Rachel, quien no se había separado de ella en ningún momento, le tomo el antebrazo con suavidad para llamar su atención. –Probablemente deberías levantarte- le aconsejo con una sonrisa tímida.

Alexis suspiro e hizo una mueca. –Sí- dijo y con ayuda de la diva logro ponerse en pie. -Voy… voy a… a devolver esto- le informo a Rachel señalando el empapado uniforme; La diva asintió. Y la chica sobre patines se deslizo hacia la bodega trasera con la cabeza agachada.

Después de un rato, Rachel vio que Alexis volvía. Ya no tenía leche sobre el cuerpo, y se había cambiado de ropa; Sin embardo su cabello seguía agarrado en la desordenada y pegajosa cola de caballo. –Me he limpiado el cuerpo con papel sanitario; Estoy pegajosa- dijo con un gesto de desagrado. –Con el pelo no he podido hacer nada- se encogió de hombros.

-Siento lo que ha sucedido- se disculpo Rachel cuando estuvieron afuera de Cheep Cherry.

Alexis negó con la cabeza. –Yo siento que lo hayas presenciado-

-Esta bien- aseguro la diva encogiéndose de hombros.

Alexis se sentó en la acera y hundió la cabeza entre la manos., Rachel la siguió y se sentó a su lado. –Es el tercer empleo que pierdo en un mes; Algo anda realmente mal conmigo ¿Cierto?- dijo soltando una risita entristecida. –Si no necesitara trabajar, no lo intentaría otra vez-

-Debe ser difícil; Quiero decir trabajar y estudiar- dijo la diva.

-Estudio por las mañanas, estos son solo trabajos de medio tiempo; No me va tan mal. Además necesito trabajar-

Rachel la miro con el ceño fruncido. -¿Por qué necesitas trabajar?-

Alexis suspiro. –Tengo que ayudarle a mi hermano mayor con las deudas de la casa- dijo con la mirada perdida.

-¿No hacen eso tus padres?-

Alexis trago saliva y se puso tensa; Después miro a la diva con una expresión sombría. –Mis padres murieron hace cinco años- confesó apartando la mirada.

Rachel se llevo las manos a la boca. –Oh, Lo siento, no debí de…-

-Esta bien, Rach- le reconfortó con una sonrisa amable. Y se formo un pequeño silencio. –Mi hermano y yo hacemos lo que podemos. Tenemos que hacernos cargo de nuestro hermanito pequeño; Apenas tiene cinco, y solo nos tiene a nosotros. Hacemos lo posible por darle una buena vida ¿Sabes? Algunas veces es complicado, y te olvidas de que solo tienes dieciséis, pero es lo que hay que hacer. Es por eso que necesito el empleo.- explico mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

Rachel le tomo la mano y la mirada de Alexis se junto con la suya. –Eso es muy maduro de tu parte, Alexis- le dijo con admiración. –Es simplemente inspirador-

La chica rio suavemente. –Como he dicho hago lo que puedo- Rachel le respondió la sonrisa. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu historia?-

-No hay nada relevante- confeso la diva encogiéndose de hombros. –Nací aquí y crecí aquí siendo hija única. Canto desde que tengo memoria; Mis padres homosexuales me apoyaron con eso así que…-

-Espera, ¿Padres homosexuales?- cuestiono Alexis impresionada.

Rachel asintió. –Sí, tengo dos padres hombres-

-Alexis se reincorporo emocionada. –Eso es inspirador- aseguró con una enorme sonrisa. –Me gusta cuando la gente se atreve a ser diferente; Especialmente en ciudades pequeñas como esta. Es grandioso saberlo; Yo, como una chica gay, creo que…-

-¡¿Eres gay?!- cuestiono Rachel exaltada; Sus ojos abiertos como platos asaltaron a Alexis.

-Oh- murmuro la chica sonrojándose. –Bueno sí; Creí que lo sabias, creí que tu…- balbuceo distraídamente sin atreverse a mirar a la diva. –Mierda, Rachel. Lo siento- se disculpo avergonzada.

La diva la miro confundida. -¿Por qué te estas disculpando?-

-Bueno- comenzó a decir en voz baja y con la cabeza agachada. –Probablemente me hayas sorprendido coqueteando contigo y…- Rachel entreabrió los labios, sorprendida; El rojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas, y ya no tuvo valor para mirar a Alexis. -¡Oh! Estoy tan avergonzada; no considere que tu no… Realmente lo siento-

Rachel negó con la cabeza lentamente y después volvió su mirada hacia Alexis con su mejor intento de sonrisa. –Esta bien, no hay ningún problema, Alexis- aseguro.

-Me gusta ser tu amiga- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Rachel asintió. –A mi también-

Se quedaron sentadas ahí; Mirándose, con el rubor en las mejillas y el calor llenándoles los cuerpos; Una sonrisa boba en los labios de cada una.

Alexis soltó una carcajada y aparto la mirada con dificultad. -Creo, creo que debería irme a casa; Va a ser horrible tomar el autobús oliendo a leche pasada, pero no interesa- dijo Alexis con una mueca.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa a cambiarte, tal vez tomar una ducha?- propuso la diva apresuradamente. –Esta cerca de aquí, podemos ir a pie y no tomara tiempo llegar-

Alexis la miro dudosamente. -¿Crees, cree que podría?- cuestiono. Rachel asintió. –Bueno, si tú lo dices, esta bien. Tengo ropa limpia en mi mochila- sonrió agradecida mientras señalaba el bolso.

-Vamos- indico Rachel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la diva; Rachel le indico a Alexis donde estaba el baño, le entrego una toalla, y se fue a la sala para esperarla.

Entre el silencio, interrumpido solo por la regadera, Rachel comenzó a pensar que jamás se había sentido tan confundida acerca de sus sentimientos; Ni siquiera cuando Jesse y Finn se habían debatido su amor. Esta vez, no tenía que elegir entre nadie, pero el simple hecho de sentirse atraída hacia alguien, le resultaba confuso y excitante. Un mes antes, no le habría dado mucha importancia. Alexis era simpática, agradable y era de las pocas personas que no la juzgaba a primera vista. Un mes antes, se hubiera alegrado de conocer a alguien tan amable. Simple y sencillo, sin complicaciones.

Pero ahora era diferente; Ahora sabía que existían más posibilidades. Nunca antes se lo había planteado, pero no podía negar que siempre había sentido una simpatía extrema hacia las chicas. Había pasado toda su vida enamorada de Finn Hudson, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de analizar lo que le gustaba en verdad; Y tal vez, las chicas le gustaban de verdad. Recordó que incluso Quinn Fabray, en alguna época, le había resultado atractiva, con su uniforme de animadora, y su actitud posesiva, y esos desplantes de odio que le hacia. ¡Dios! Le parecía sexy. Sin embargo Santana Lopez había provocado todo, ya que ella le había hecho conocer todas sus posibilidades. La latina había desatado de forma total todos esos sentimientos ocultos; La había enamorado de una forma sigilosa y profunda. Sí, tal vez después de enamorarla la había tirado como trapo viejo, pero eso no borraba el hecho de que le había abierto los ojos ante las posibilidades.

Rachel se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que esas posibilidades no la avergonzaban; Sintió que por primera vez, estaba haciendo lo correcto, expresándose de forma correcta. Se lo pensó un poco; Tenía padres homosexuales, era solo cuestión de tiempo que la curiosidad entrara por sus poros, que las ganas de experimentar un poco la invadieran. Santana no era una opción, la latina ya tenía dueña. Pero por otro lado estaba Alexis. Después de todo, se lo había confesado ¿No? Que todo ese tiempo había coqueteado con ella; No eran ideas suyas. No le importaba arriesgarse un poco. Alexis era tan encantadora, tan divertida; Con su sonrisa torcida y ese ridículo vestido de camarera que apenas y cubría sus muslos, los patines, el sedoso y desordenado cabello, sus ojos coquetos con enormes pestañas, y sus guiños. Rachel soltó una risita atontada; No tenía miedo de probar nuevos caminos. Mucho menos cuando eso la podía ayudar a olvidarse de la innombrable.

El ruido de alguien bajando las escaleras, atrajo su atención. Cuando la diva se dio la vuelta y encontró a Alexis con solo la toalla blanca enredada en el torso, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. -¿Qué sucede, Alexis?- le pregunto.

La chica levanto la mirada avergonzada; Parecía como si quisiera pasar desapercibida. -Eh, Bueno yo… Deje mi mochila aquí abajo, y, ya sabes, necesito la ropa- explico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Seguro, no hay problema, puedes cambiarte en mi cuarto, es el que…- El timbre de la puerta interrumpió a la diva. Rachel miro hacia el vestíbulo con las cejas arqueadas. /Sera algún vendedor/ pensó. Y se puso de pie, para abrir la puerta.

Pero, cuando abrió la puerta, comprobó que nadie quería venderle nada; Eso lo corroboro la sonrisa maliciosa de Santana Lopez.

-¿Qué hay, Berry?- pregunto sin darle mucha importancia a la posible respuesta de la diva; Empujando a Rachel hacia un lado, se adentro a la casa, la castaña se quedo en el marco de la puerta sin saber que hacer.

Cuando Santana estuvo en la sala de estar, vio a la chica, con solo una toalla encima, que estaba agachada esculcando una maleta, y su única reacción coherente fue la de abrir los ojos como platos, y dejar que la mandíbula se le callera por completo. -¡¿Que diablos...?!-

* * *

**Hola! Siento mucho, mucho el haber tardado tanto el actualizar. Estaba en exámenes y eso absorbe todo mi tiempo.; Ya estoy de vacaciones, así que actualizare con muchísima mas frecuencia, lo prometo (: Como sea, espero que les guste este capitulo. Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Me alegro de que les haya gustado Alexis, tengo muchas ideas preparadas, así que sigan leyéndome. Déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias en una review. Los quiero. Besos.**


End file.
